Help me breathe again
by LaLuLover71
Summary: Warning! Characters death. Mira died, leaving Laxus and her newborn daughter behind. Only Laxus wants nothing to do with the little girl until he sees what a certain Blonde Mage could do for his daughter. Can Laxus love again? Will Lucy accept him? Watch as the person he least expects to help him, lets him breathe again. LaLu LaxusXLucy. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Death

Hi everyone! New story time! I'm really liking this one! I should warn you now, it wont seem like it at first but it is LALU! laxusxlucy. So please no hating on it. Also this is rated M for a reason! There will be swearing, character death, and Lemon in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy! I cant believe i'm finally publishing one of my fairy tail stories! At the end please review! Also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance!

disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, though I wish I did!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Lucy grunted as a kick was landed to her back. She could hear Mira cry out not to far from her. Lucy had to fight harder. She couldn't let anything happen to Mira and the baby. She ran to take a battle stance in front of the demon mage. Mira tried to argue with her but she refused to move. She was determined to keep her safe. She called out Leo and Scorpio out to help defend them while Lucy got her whip. Lucy basically screamed at Mira to get the communication lacrima to call for help. She faintly heard her talking to the master when Lucy felt a sting on her cheek as a man took a knife too it. She let out a growl as Mira let out a scream. Everything next was in slow motion. Two men had gotten past her defense of Mira. She saw the man with drawl his blade from her chest as the other had a sick smile. The other man dragged his knife against her very swollen pregnant stomach. Lucy watched defenseless as Mira's color drained and she fell to the floor.

Lucy let out an anguished scream and tried to reach out to catch her, only to feel magic cancelling ropes at her neck and wrists. She watched in horror as her spirits disappeared. She felt them take their blades and cut into her skin like it was butter. She screamed out against then man who was holding her hand. She got tears in her eyes as she knew she was going to die. She had failed Mira. ' _Mira, I love you like my sister. I'm sorry'_ She thought to the Demon woman as she felt her self fade. Lucy felt her clothes starting to be cut off as she could no longer scream in protest. Suddenly their was a commotion, and the men look surprised. "Fuck! Its their master! run!" They yelled out. Lucy's body was dropped to the ground as they retreated.

Their was a round of gasps and cries as the guild came upon their beloved woman beaten, bloody, and close to death. Quickly they got them back to the guild but it was too late for Mirajane. Porlyusica and Wendy tried everything to save her but it then end she was too far gone. Her last words were "Save my baby, tell Laxus I love him, and tell Lucy this isn't her fault" She whispered them to Wendy before falling into her eternal sleep. Lucy felt when Mira was gone and it killed her.

Lucy turned her head and smiled sadly as she saw the woman who was like her older sister, well her spirit. Mira gave a small wave before disappearing. Lucy let out a sob, she cried until she became angry. She pushed herself out of bed and walked to Mira's room. She saw many of the Guild in there but none could meet her blank eyes. Lucy bit her lip and took Mira's cold hand as she wept by the woman's cold body. It was silent until Lucy spoke. "Where is the baby" she mumbled and looked at Porlyuscia. "She is alive, in the other room with Wendy" The older woman looked away. Lucy nodded and picked up her body. She looked down at Mira one last time, "Ill take care of her, I promise" She whispered and kissed the woman's cheek. Everyone heard the promise but none protested. All knew it would be what Mira wanted.

With the help of Gajeel and Levy, She was taken to the room with the little baby. She stared at the little incubator that held the tiny baby, born two months earlier. She couldn't have been more then 4 pounds at most. Lucy gently smiled as she saw the little tiff of blonde hair. She remembered Mira always complaining of heartburn and that the baby must have been has hairy as a ape if she had this much heart burn. Her smile turned sad and she gently reached into the incubator caress the little ones cheek. Lucy's smiled softly, "Ill always protect you little one" She whispered softly and she swore the baby smiled as she opened her bright blue eyes to look at her.

She requested the Incubator be moved to Mira's room. The only people left were Elfman, Lisanna, Master, Porlyusica, and Wendy. She sat in between the incubator and Mira, softly holding Mira's hand and softly touching the baby.

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start as there was a enormous thunder clap outside. She could hear the doors being thrown open and running. She turned towards the siblings who were holding each other. Lisanna stood up first, ready to attack whoever it was. She was clearly still out of it, she didn't even realize it was Laxus. He came bursting into the room and looked around frantically. When he spotted Mira's body, he lost it. Lucy bit her lip as she watched him fall to his knees next to her bed. He held Mira's hand to his face as he sobbed. They sat their watching him, not sure how to comfort the dragon. Bixlow came in and held Lisanna close to him, scared to let her go. Evergreen moved to sit in Elfman's lap to comfort him. Freed leaned against the wall by her, unsure what to do with himself. Master came in with Porlyusica and Wendy trailing not far behind. He had no idea how to comfort him either. It was silent expect Laxus' sobs as the cried into Mira's cold chest.

That was until a tiny little cry got all their attention, even the sobbing dragon. Lucy finally let go of Mira's hand, setting it gently on the bed as she stood up to comfort the infant. She held little Ellie close to her chest and turned to see Laxus glaring at her, well more like her chest. "You saved the baby, but you couldn't save my wife!" He growled out and glared at the little bundle in her arms before turning his rage to his own grandmother. "You should have saved her! We could always have had more babies! But now she is gone!" He yelled, loud enough the whole building shook. Lucy shivered and held Ellie closer. Laxus was gonna have to get through her if he even dared wanting to touch her.

"Laxus...we couldn't save her... we tried but we all knew she was gone. Her last words were to save the baby and that she loved you" Wendy whispered while looking down. She could see the older slayer crack, they all had a soft spot for Wendy, like she was their little sister. He turned back to his wife and gently picked her up. He cradled her body to him and took in her scent one last time. "Ill take her to the morgue" He mumbled against her hair and walked to the door. Freed got up to follow him, the only person who could really get to Laxus but even freed was ignored.

* * *

After Laxus dropped off his wife's body off and worked out the arraignments, he ran to the forest outside their little home. Every tree within a 5 mile radius was destroyed as he let out every ounce of anger on them. He could feel the storm brewing around him as he kept hitting everything in sight. His screams of rage and anguish heard throughout Magnolia. The heart of the city went out to the grieving dragon.

He soon collapsed from exhaustion. He didn't know how long he laid there but he soon picked himself up and walked to their home. He looked around in disdain at the little home he had with his demon. Walking to their room he basically tore it apart, packing everything he owned in a suitcase. He looked at her clothes and bit his lip. He would have Lisanna go through them later, when she was ready. He started to pack them in boxes, holding back tears. He already determined he was going to move back with Gramps and his grandmother. He couldn't stay in this house. Too many memories, both good and bad were haunting him.

He grabbed everything he needed and called the thunder legion, they happily agreed to pack up the house for him. He made his way to Gramps house to drop off his crap. He didn't need anything to distract him at their house. Laxus honestly considered destroying the home before shaking his head. That would just piss off his late wife. He sighed and decided he was just going to sell the damn thing. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. He got in his Gramps house, surprised to see his grandmother there. He shrugged it off, they deserved to be together and to stop sneaky around like teenagers. Then again maybe that was the fun of it. He shuttered and mentally slapped himself. The last thing he needed to picture was his grandparents having sex.

He made his way up to his usual room he had before they got married, nothing had changed in it expect the fact it was clearly cleaned before he came. He groaned as he collapsed on the bed. He definitely wasn't ready to bury his beautiful wife tomorrow. _'Mira..'_

* * *

Yay! first chapter up! I'm probably going to start the second one tonight! I'm really interested in how its going to turn out! alright my fairy tail lovers, I hope you enjoyed! Please Please review :D

~Kelly


	2. Reborn

Yay Chapter 2 already! I promise this chapter is going to go a lot more smooth and slow down a bit so things are actually explained. Sorry for all the tears last chapter, and sorry for anymore there might be!

Sorry this took longer then I wanted it too! super busy and stressed with moving :(

Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did. But I do own Ellie :D

* * *

It had been 5 months since Mira's death, and a lot of things had changed around the Guild. The day after Mira's funeral Laxus, Gildarts, and Laki took of in search of the men who attacked them. There wasn't much known. The rumor was raven tail. Every time she thinks about them she gets so angry she cant control her own magic. She had become stronger but more unstable, the only thing helping control her magic was Ellie. Ellie, oh how that little girl had grown. She was stuck to Lucy's side, never really leaving it. Lisanna and Elfman weren't around much, they needed a distraction from Mira so they always took missions. So Lucy had basically become the little ones mother. Master and Porlyusica had insisted that the two of them move in with them since her little apartment had no room for her to raise a child. It was nice though, Master treated her like she was his own grand daughter. Ellie had the poor man wrapped round her little finger.

Life wasn't so horrible but it wasn't good either. She knew her team missed her but she could barely stand being at the guild for too long. She mostly went to socialize Ellie, Her and little Asuka had become the little princesses of the guild. Bisca was a huge help with raising Ellie. Lucy being an only child, she didn't know much about babies. Luckily Bisca said she was a natural and had amazing mother instincts. Porlyusica said that little Ellie was doing right on schedule with her developments even though she was born early. Lucy enjoyed being Ellie's mother, that was until someone came back to make their little perfect life, hell.

* * *

Lucy looked down at the little bundle sleeping that was cuddled in her arms. Ellie had fallen asleep on her, Master, and Porlyusica walk home from the guild. She smiled at the little head of blonde curls and looked forward at the old couple holding hands as they walked ahead. She got a gentle smile on her face, imagining that one day that would be her and her husband. She sighed and shook her head, she knew she was never getting married. She looked up to see the house not to far off. She walked faster and opened the door for Master and Porlyusica. She smiled softly as she walked in behind them.

She leaned down and kissed Master's forehead and Porlyusica cheek as she whispered goodnight to both of them. They smiled as they said goodnight to the two blondes. Lucy silently climbed the stairs, softly rocking Ellie. She walked to her room and gently set Ellie in the crib that was on the side of the bed. She let out a sigh and looked around. This room actually use to be Laxus' when he lived with the master, there was still little touches of him. Like the dark Blue walls, one wall painted like a stormy night. The black furniture scattered about the room. It was funny to see Ellie's white furniture next to his. Some how it all worked together nicely. She set everything up for Ellie's midnight diaper change and bottle.

Lucy then walked to the few drawers she took up with her clothes and changed into a simple thin tank top and shorts. Summer in Magnolia got so hot, especially in the dark room. As she looked out the window she frowned. It seemed a summer storm was approaching in the distance. The lightening reminding her of Laxus. She shook her head and crawled into bed, letting the sounds of the storm softly ease her to sleep.

* * *

Lucy was jolted awake as there was a crash down stairs. She quickly grabbed her keys and whip, not knowing what the threat could be. She was walking to the door when it burst open. Feeling her fear, Virgo and Leo were right by her side. Virgo picked up Ellie and shielded her with her body. Leo stood in front of Lucy, blocking her view from whatever the yelling was coming from. She could hear Porlyusica yelling and lots of growls of pain. Her eyes widened as she heard Guildart's and Laki's voice. She peeked around Leo's back to see Laxus, bruised, bloody, and wrapped in bandages. Her eyes widened and she moved to help Porlyuscia as the others were trying to restrain the growling dragon slayer. "Virgo, take Ellie out of here" She said to the Pink haired spirit.

Virgo nodded and went out of the room, Leo following quickly. Lucy then started bandaging a cut on Laxus' arm. Porlyusica gave him a shot that knocked him out. Soon the growling man was out like a light and snoring. Lucy sighed in relief and began to work with Porlyusica to bandage his injuries and stitching up his forehead that had a giant gash. Wendy came rushing into the room to help heal him. She bit her lip and looked at Guildart and Master discussing what happened.

"We were tracking Raven Tail when he went crazy and ran off. Something about seeing Ivan. We couldn't find him for days, when we did it was near here and he looked like this. He used the last of his strength to use his teleportation to get us here. He then went crazy dragon slayer and tried to attack us. We knew we had to bring him here." Guildart explained and looked down. Master shook his head and looked at Laxus sadly.

Lucy bit her lip. She couldn't believe Ivan could do this to his own son. She felt the tears coming but knew she needed to be strong. She excused herself from the room and walked into the living room. There sat the Thunder legion and the Strauss siblings. There was looks of concerns all around. "I'm going to make some tea" She mumbled and walked into the kitchen. She boiled green tea and sighed. She could hear Ellie start to stir in the other room. Honestly she was surprised she could hear the small cries as everyone seemed to be so loud. She walked into the Master bedroom to see Virgo trying to rock her. "Ill take her now Virgo, thank you" She whispered and took her adopted daughter. Ellie looked at her with big blue eyes, eyes just like a stormy night. The eyes of her father.

She had Virgo go get her Ellie's bottle and gently fed her. Usually Ellie would fall right asleep, but not tonight. Lucy wondered a bit if she could feel the tension. She walked into the living room to see that Cana and Erza had joined them. Ellie excitedly reached for Bixlow, loving to bug her crazy uncle. She was thankful that Bixlow took her and helped ease the tension in the room. Cana helped Bixlow play with Ellie and Lucy walked back into her room. She relaxed a little when she saw Laxus looking better and covered up with the bed spread. She sat down on her side of the bed and looked at them.

"I don't mean to sound rude but where are we gonna sleep?" She looked over at the slayer who took over more then half the bed. "In your room of course" Master answered and she frowned. "But where is Laxus going to stay then?" She cocked her head confused. Porlyusica sighed and stared into her eyes. "He's gonna sleep in here with you. He needs to be under full time watch and this is the easiest way. Lucy were trusting you to watch him and take care of our grandson"

Lucy sighed and nodded. She looked over at the sleeping man. "You should let everyone see him now, let them know he is alive." She whispered. She softly got up and tidied up the room, discarding the bloody towels and medical equipment. Wendy sat in Ellie's rocking chair, falling asleep while the others left the room to speak with the people in the living room. She was sure it was about a plan for revenge. Once she was satisfied with how the room looked she went to get Ellie from Cana. She didn't want her around all that talk of blood. She walked back in to see Laxus looking at her with glazed eyes. She bit her lip and walked over to him. She moved his hair out of his eyes. "go back to sleep Laxus" She whispered and watched him comply.

She sighed in relief, not really wanting to deal with a Grumpy dragon slayer just yet. She gently wrapped up Ellie in a blanket and put her in her crib. The thunder legion snuck their way in and talked to Laxus, well more like cried over his unconscious body. Soon everyone got to see Laxus, see that he was alive. She was thankful she finally was able to lay down. She snuggled into bed and soon she was out like a light.

* * *

Laxus stirred in bed and groaned in pain. He felt like he got run over by a truck. Everything hurt, even his eyelids. He slowly opened them and looked around confused. He was in his old room at his Grandpa's place. He looked around, many things have changed in there since He last stayed in here. He felt something shift next to him and looked confused. He saw a little head of blonde hair sleeping next to him. "What the fuck" He whispered confused. He recognized her as Lucy but he didn't get why she was in his bed. He watched her wake up and looked at him in the eyes. "Your'e awake" She mumbled. "What are you doing in my bed Blondie?" He raised his eyebrow at her. She chewed on her lip and was about to respond when he heard a cry.

He watched Lucy quickly get up and walk to the white crib next to his bed. "Shh its okay Ellie" Lucy whispered. Laxus growled softly. "That doesn't answer me! and why is there a baby in my room" He asked grumpily. "That would be because she is your daughter" Lucy snapped at him and turned around to glare at him. He was shocked to see his own eyes staring back at him when he locked eyes with the baby in her arms. He frowned more. The only girl he ever got pregnant was Mira, but he didn't even think about what happened to the baby. He realized Lucy was talking to him. "what?" He tried to sit up and groaned. She sighed and made him sit down.

"Laxus your'e seriously injured. Don't you remember that?" She whispered, gentler this time. She put the baby back in the crib, and started to examine him. "Why are you doing this Blondie" He huffed and watched as she took his temperature and listened to his heart. She wrote down some notes on a clip board and started explaining everything that happened. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she got him his medicine. He still looked confused and heard the baby cry again. He growled. "Get that baby out of here! ITS NOT MINE!" He growled. Lucy snapped then, the nice act gone. Before he could react there was a sharp slap against his cheek. "How fucking dare you" She growled and glared at him. She grabbed the baby and stormed out.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he wasn't alone long before his gramps and gran both walked in. He groaned louder, "Hi gramps" He mumbled and his grandfather just shook his head. "You are in some serious trouble you realize that right?" Laxus nodded and looked at his Gran. "Help a fool?" He smiled innocently at her and she shook her head.

* * *

Alright everyone! that is the second chapter. I hope you all liked, just gonna further the story along. Alright chapter 3 coming soon! 3 Please review! it means a lot to me when you guys do :D helps my motivation

See everyone next time!

~Kelly


	3. Ivan?

Hi everyone~

Time for chapter 3! yay :)

How is everyone liking it so far? No one really commented :/ Im a little worried to be honest.

Anyways lets go on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. I only own Ellie

~Kelly

* * *

Lucy sighed with frustration and continued to hang the Laundry on the line. A week she had been taking care of that pompous ass. A week that she had to sleep in the same bed with him. A week since he refused to even glance at his own daughter. She was getting really tired of his shit, tired of everyone babying him. She looked back to make sure Ellie was still in her bouncy chair sleeping on the porch. She tried to avoid being inside as much as possible, she didn't want to be near that ass. He was pathetic. Barely even able to walk on his own. She sighed and kept doing laundry, hanging the Master's white sheet on the line. Suddenly it seemed like time stood still. The wind stopped, birds didn't make a noise, even Ellie stopped making her baby snores. She looked around confused and spotted a familiar face. She gasped as she saw Ivan standing next to Ellie. Her eyes widened, "NO!" she screamed and started running to him.

"Virgo!" she called, the spirit popping out without being summoned. The pink haired woman understood immediately and popped up next to Ellie. She grabbed the baby before Ivan could and disappeared to the spirit world with her. She sighed in relief and turned her attention to Ivan. "What do you think your'e doing here" She hissed and glared at him. He glared and suddenly everything disappeared until it was just the two of them. "You shouldn't have done that little girl" he hissed. "I'm here to take my granddaughter, to grow her strong."

Lucy gasped softly. "You'll never touch her!" Lucy saw red as she got mad. "Leo, Taurus, Scorpio!". Golden light could be seen as the 3 spirits appeared in front of her. Using her new found mind link with her spirits, she told them how she wanted them to attack. Ivan watched her with a smirk, like he knew what she was going to do. She let out a scream of frustration as he dodged the spirits. Ivan ran towards her and pulled out a sword. She gasped as the sword was sliced across her stomach. "This is your warning, don't get in my way"

She screamed as the illusion melted away and she fell to the ground in a puddle of her own blood. She gasped as she could hardly breath. She tried to push pressure on her wound. She panted in pain as the world started to grow black.

* * *

Laxus was trying to sleep, but he seemed restless. He tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. He huffed in frustration and looked to the window. How he wished he could be outside. He slowly stood up, groaning in pain at his sore muscles. He stretched and heard Lucy scream No. He looked out the window to see Lucy running, that didn't surprise him though. What did was seeing his father their next to what everyone insisted was his daughter. He quickly walked as fast as he could. He had to slow himself as he go to the stairs. He was almost blinded by the golden light that took over the room. He panted in pain but quickened his slow movements. He got to the door just as he heard Lucy scream. With a loud, primal growl he threw open the back door. His eyes flashed with hate as he stared upon his father.

His eyes looked at Lucy. Seeing her lying still, covered in her own blood brought out an amazing anger in him. Enough to unlock his dragon. He turned back to his father, his hand instantly curled around the man's collar and he pulled him closer. "What do you think your'e doing" He growled loudly and slammed his father into the side of the house. He could feel his teeth growing into sharper fangs, scales forming on his skin, and the lightening coursing through his body. "I'm going to kill you" Laxus hissed as he threw his father's body. Ivan didn't even bother to fight, he just laughed at his son's weak attempts to hurt him.

Laxus saw red, no longer being able to control himself. He shot lightening at his father, but Ivan moved just in time. "Its not time to battle yet" He laughed and disappeared. Laxus looked for his father frantically. Once he was sure the coast was clear he called gramps on the communication lacrima. He told them about Lucy being hurt and to come home quickly. He then turned to the bleeding blonde with sad eyes. He carefully picked her up, not caring as he got his blood all over her. He suddenly felt waves of sadness, He knew he couldn't lose Lucy too. He walked quickly back to the room they shared and softly laid her on her side of the bed.

He ripped her shirt off so he could better inspect the wound. He bit his lip and knew Lucy wasn't going to make it unless he did something. He looked up at the sky. "Mira please forgive me" he whispered and moved so his face was level with her neck. "You can't die" He whispered in her ear. He moved her hair aside softly and felt his magic power build up. He willed his fangs to grow sharper, sharp enough to easily cut through flesh. He bent his head to her neck and bit down. Once her blood touched his tongue, he willed his magic to flow through him to Lucy. He was hoping the magic would heal her.

That's what is supposed to happen when a dragon takes a mate anyways. He pulled away and watched his magic, his lightening dance over her body, stitching her wounds. He could feel the presence of his gramps and gran behind him but he didn't look away. He could slowly feel her getting better, and he sighed in relief. He knew Lucy would probably kill him when she woke up but he didn't care. He did it to save her life. He wasn't sure what exactly drove his actions, only that he knew he had to do it. He knew he should have did it with Mira, but she got pregnant right after their wedding. They both didn't want to risk the baby's life.

He had regretted it for awhile but now he could see things in a new light. Speaking of light, he looked over to the golden flash. There stood one of Lucy's spirit. It was the one that looked like a maid and always asked Lucy to punish her. He looked to see a little bundle in her arms. It took him a second to realize that it was the baby in her arms. The spirit walked over to gramps and handed him the baby. He followed with his eyes but he couldn't hear anything through the ringing in his ears.

He groaned softly and moved to his side to crawl into bed with Lucy. He felt the need to protect her now. He covered himself and looked over at her. He gently touched her cheek. "Ill protect you now" He whispered and closed his eyes. He softly started to fall asleep as his Gramps and Gran stared that them.

* * *

Lucy softly started to wake up confused. She refused to open her eyes, they burned too much. She whimpered softly in pain as she gripped the sheets. She felt strong arms tighten around her, instantly bringing comfort. She was still confused, but the pain subsided. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in her room at Masters. Everything seemed normal expect the strong arms. She turned only to see Laxus clinging to her, holding her close. She furrowed her brow and tried to break his grip but couldn't. She huffed in frustration and poked his forehead.

The door opened and she looked over to see Porlyusica coming in, holding Ellie to her chest. Lucy smiled softly. "Hi" she whispered cheerfully and the old woman's eyes widened. "You're awake?" she whispered in surprise and relief. She walked over and gently pet her head. "good to see you still alive" She mumbled. Once Ellie caught sight of her it was all over. She wiggled and cried as she tried to get to Lucy. She laughed softly and reached up to grab Ellie and cradle her to her chest. She cooed and talked softly to her.

She was surprised and let out a yelp when she turned to see Laxus with his eyes open, staring at her and Ellie. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Um good morning" She mumbled softly and gestured to his arm with her eyes. He grumbled a good morning and moved his arm. He sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling?" he asked roughly and helped her sit up. "I'm okay" she whispered and held Ellie close.

"Laxus...what happened?" She whispered and looked around confused...

* * *

OOOO cliff hanger! actually not really because you know what happens lol

Sorry about this being a bit shorter, but it seemed like a good place to end it. next chapter well go into mating, and what it all means :D I hope you're excited

I hope you liked it :) until next time!

~Kelly


	4. Mating

Hi everyone! Chapter 4 here! Im so excited that y'all are liking it! Im especially excited that my favorite LaLu author has read it! Special shout out to PrincessNana for reading :)

I would like to take this time to dedicate my story to my Sting-sama :) Thank you my darling for being my best friend and always encouraging me. I don't know where I would be without you love, so thank you :)

I also want to thank my Bisca and Lisanna for helping me with ideas and pushing me :)

Alright now story time!~

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, I only own baby Ellie :)

* * *

Ivan POV

Ivan growled angrily as he paced back and forth in front of the fire place in the underground cave. "God damn it" He hissed. He couldn't believe he that he failed to get the infant again! Honestly it shouldn't be that hard to steal one child. "Stupid Celestial mage, Stupid Laxus" He sighed and plopped down in the chair in the room. "Master don't be so frustrated" The snake like woman hissed out as she sat on the edge of the chair. "You'll get your granddaughter soon enough" she laughed.

Ivan growled at the woman with scales on her face. "I need her now! I need her power" He grumbled softly and crossed his legs. "Master" Saika whispered and leaned forward. "Are you finally going to finally tell me your plan?" She grinned and her green snake eyes glinted in mischief. Ivan turned to his beautiful side kick and gently cupped her cheek. "You really want to help don't you?" He got a sick grin.

He leaned back. "I tried to steal my granddaughter when her mother was pregnant, even then I could sense the great power coming from the child. It is clear that the infant was going to inherit Laxus' magic abilities. Plus her mothers, The child is incredibly strong. Strong enough that she alone could hold Laxus' lacrima with no problem." He paused to smirk. "The plan is first to get that child. Then to kill Laxus, I need that lacrima back. It was a mistake wasting such power on him. That lacrima will then be placed into my granddaughter, and then I shall raise her, molding her into the perfect super weapon" He smirked more and his eyes shined with greed.

"Saika wont it be wonderful? Her strength will be unimaginable and I shall control her" He laughed. "The daughter of a demon and a dragon" He began to think. "I wonder what Laxus would do to get her back? Maybe he'll even give me the lacrima if he thinks he has a chance" He started to laugh. Saika watched her master and got excited. "Master let me steal the child" She purred and rubbed his arm seductively. "I can get her easy" She grinned.

Ivan stood up, more pissed then before. He knocked her off his chair and looked at her with a fire in his eyes. "Are you trying to say I am incompetent of stealing a simple child!" by the end of his sentence he was shouting at the snake who was trying to blubber out excuses. She had clearly seen her error but there was no way he was going to let her forget it. He landed a slap across her face. "Out of my sight Saika!" He glared and turned back to stare into the fire.

Saika snuck away from him, holding her stinging cheek. She hissed softly and slipped out of the room. Saika walked the tunnels underground, cursing herself. She was stupid to anger the master, especially when she was gaining his trust so easily. "Ill make him happy" She purred and snuck out of the tunnels. She would get the baby for the master, to complete his plan.

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy watched as Laxus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where do I begin" He mumbled. "Maybe I should have Gajeel explain this" He grunted and nodded. Lucy sighed and reached out to grab his arm. "Laxus...why do I feel electric? and why does my neck hurt" She mumbled softly.

Laxus sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. He started to explain "As you know, long ago there was dragons. Not much is known about dragons unless your'e a slayer as I imagine you have figured. Well turns out slayers, even artificial ones have strong dragon instincts too. When you got hurt, Lucy you weren't gonna make it" He whispered the last part and heard her gasp in continued "Seeing you hurt, it upset my dragon...to the point where I wasn't in control of my actions. Lucy...I bit you, and injected my magic in you" He mumbled and waited for her to freak out. When it didn't come he looked up to see her looking at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"What I did... Its a something Special for a Dragon. That bite, injecting my magic, it made you my mate"He grumbled softly and stared into her eyes. "What...What does that mean? Im your mate?" Her eyes widened and she hugged Ellie closer.

"God damn it Im calling Gajeel" He grumbled and grabbed his communication lacrima. He quickly called the metal brained idiot and told him to get here. As he waited for the idiot, he got up and got her a fresh set of Pjs. "You probably want to change into something less revealing" He grumbled. She looked down to see herself still in the bloody and torn clothes. "You got that right" She sighed and softly laid Ellie on the bed. She quickly grabbed the clothes from him. "Thank you" He nodded and turned away to give her privacy as she slipped into the sleep pants and tank top.

She sat on the bed and waited, cuddling the cooing Ellie to her chest. She looked up as Laxus paced around nervously, she couldn't hear what the two slayers were discussing but she knew it wasn't good. She was worried what was going to happen to her. She bit her lip and soon the angry metal head burst through the door, a little blue haired mage falling close behind him silently. "What the hell did you do you idiot!" Gajeel yelled, glaring at Laxus. "I didn't do anything! It was all instinct!" Laxus growled back. Levy snuck over to her and took the fussing Ellie out of her arms. "I'll let you deal with this" she whispered softly.

Lucy nodded as her best friend snuck out with the baby. She turned back to the yelling slayers and sighed. She stood up and reached up the knock their heads together. "Excuse me, but aren't you here to explain what the hell happened to me!" She glared at the both of them, her arms crossed over her breasts and hip cocked to the side. It was a pose that meant business. Laxus looked away guiltily. He let out a tch and went to sit in his chair in the room. She shook her head and turned to Gajeel. "Well?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Gajeel grunted and leaned against the wall. "Might as well get comfortable bunny, were gonna be here awhile" he mumbled and crossed his arms. She shook her head but took her position back on the bed. Gajeel looked at her. "So basically what this dumb fuck did was bind you to him for life".

Lucy's eyes widened and she had to let out a little laugh of disbelief. "Bind me?" She shook her head. Gajeel grunted. "A dragon's bite means a lot, especially when our magic is involved. You getting hurt set off something in Laxus' dragon, he felt the need to save you and protect you. Hence why he healed you with his magic. He can't just do that with anyone he wants. Its not like Wendy's healing magic. It can only be done by a dragon and...and the person who is supposed to be his mate." Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Mate? As in lover? As in the person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your freaking life!" She yelled and glared over at Laxus who at this point was looking out the window, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Bingo bunny" Gajeel shrugged. "So basically what the lightening freak did was bind you to him when he saved your life. Lucy, you're now part of the dragon world" he looked at her with sad eyes, like he didn't want this for her.

"What exactly does that mean?" She whispered nervously. Her head reeling with millions of questions. She was going to be bound to Laxus, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Her eyes widened a bit at the realization, Gajeel said lover, as in she was going to have to have sex with that idiot.

"Lucy" Laxus said from the corner, drawing her out of her own mind. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I couldn't have done that if we weren't meant to be together" he mumbled.

Lucy sat there in shock. She then looked over at Laxus with a glare. "I'm not having sex with you" she said simply. She stood up and ignored both the men, who's jaws were on the floor in shock. She headed out the door and down the stairs. She smiled as she spotted Levy and Ellie on the couch playing. She happily sat next to her and hugged her best friend's side. Levy smiled at her sadly. "So how much did they tell you?"

Lucy gave a quick recap and Levy shook her head. "Idiots, they missed some of the most important parts" she growled. "Laxus is going to change towards you...He's gonna become more protective, to the point of annoying at first I will admit. Dragons are a pain in the ass. But, he's going to care for you and do everything in his power to make you happy. Lucy you are his life now, you both don't understand it yet but you will. Everything happened for a reason" her small friend smiled sadly. "You and Laxus were meant to be together." She whispered softly.

Lucy looked at her shocked. She looked down, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure how she even felt about Laxus. She knew he was a complete asshole and she hated him for rejecting Ellie, but did she really hate him. Looking down at the little blonde baby who was playing with Levy's headband, she thought of the good this could do her. She would finally have her father in her life, if Laxus couldn't leave Lucy then he couldn't leave Ellie either. She bit her lip and gently reached over to play with Ellie's blonde curls. "I'll do this for you baby girl" she whispered.

Little did Lucy or Levy know that the dragon slayers were carefully listening to every word the two women were saying.

* * *

Yay chapter 4! So much going on! I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter coming soon! Next chapter will be filled with Yummy fun LaLu fluff :D who doesn't love some good Fluff? A secret will be revealed from Lucy's end, what do you think it will be? Let me hear your thoughts! What do you think about Ivan's part? Should I write more for him or just leave it a mystery? And so so much more to come with the Mating! We'll get more into it as our lovely story develops and our lovely couple get to know each other more!

Special Thanks again to my Lovely Bisca who helped me come up with so many great ideas for this story! I hope you love it!

Everyone please please Review ^-^ Reviews are very lovely :)

Chapter 5 will come soon loves! So keep a look out for it :)

Until next time :)

~Kelly


	5. Cake

Hi everyone! Time for the next chapter. Please read this!

I want to apologies for taking so long, Ive been having trouble with my internet and working way too much.

Im gonna take a second to Thank all my amazing Admins on the Fairy Tail Freedom page who have pushed and inspired me in this story :) If you have a facebook please search and support our page! :D

Also another special thanks to my Sting :) Without you I wouldn't be able to do this babe. Thank you for being my lifeline and always pushing me to do better. Thank you for helping me with this story and inspiring me like no one ever could. Your'e simply amazing! I love you! Forever and Always :)

Alright back to the story, its come to my attention that some are saying this is similar to another story on here. Thank you all for your concern. I read the other story and while I agree the beginning is a like I plan on going in a totally different direction with this story! :)

Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy tail! Only Ellie and Saika! (If you would like to use these characters please ask me first)

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy groaned as the morning light hit her eyes. She pouted and unconsciously moved to hide her face in the warm chest next to her. She felt the strong arms tighten around her, but think anything of it. She purred in happiness at being warm. She absolutely hated being cold, especially when sleeping. She could feel a deep chuckle rocking her warmth. She groaned and hide more. "Noooo sleep" she whined and clung to the chest. He laughed more and gently rubbed her back. Lucy purred and kept her eyes close, she was just on the edge of sleep when she could hear Ellie start to fuss. She sighed and pulled away from her warmth. She realized her warmth was Laxus and blushed. She decided to ignore him and got up. She yawned and walked to Ellie's crib. The little baby looked up at her with big blue eyes and crocodile tears. "Good morning Ellie" she smiled and picked her up. She whined softly and cuddled into Lucy's chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked gently and softly kissed Ellie's head. She turned to see Laxus watching her closely. She continued to ignore him, as she had the past few days since finding out about the mating. He kept trying but she honestly wasn't having it, still pissed at him. She started to make Ellie a bottle and then sat in the rocking chair. She remembered master telling her how he use to rock Laxus in this as a baby.

Laxus watched her, wishing they would finally talk but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon. She was still really mad at him. He got up and walked to the shower. He wasn't ready to deal with the day. He yawned as he got in, hit water burning his skin. He hissed but soon felt his sore muscles releasing the tension they held and he relaxed. His forehead rested against the cool tile on the wall while the water went down his back. He didn't want to pressure lucy but he was losing his patients. He closed his eyes and started to scrub his body. He was at a loss.

Laxus got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into their room and looked down to see Lucy asleep in the rocking chair. Ellie was wide awake and looking at him curiously. Up close he could see how she was like him. Blonde hair exactly like him, his own stormy eyes staring back at him,and even she had his attitude. He shook his head and gently moved to pick Lucy up. Lucy held on to Ellie tightly against her until he put them back in bed and tucked them in. He moved to change into his usual black shirt and maroon pants then made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He figured he would let Lucy sleep and cook breakfast for them. Gramps and Gran were already at the guild hall, He growled knowing that him and Lucy were supposed to make an appearance today.

Laxus faintly heard rustling upstairs and footsteps stomping down the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. One would think the way Lucy grew up to be a proper lady at all times, she would be quiet and less grumpy in the mornings but that wasn't the case. She could rival his own dragon with her anger in the morning. It was like she was a completely different person from the golden ray of sunshine she usually was. She finally emerged with her fuzzy bunny slippers and bed head. He silently set a cup of coffee in front of her and watched her greedily down the substance. He knew better then to talk to her when she was like this. Laxus silently placed a plate in front of her with eggs, bacon, and toast. It wasn't much but he knew she didn't eat much.

Lucy poked the food with a fork before shrugging and eating. Honestly if he wanted to poison her wouldn't it have been easier just to let her die in the first place. The coffee was slowly kicking in, making her feel more like herself. Lucy stood up once she was done and pouted when Laxus reminded her that they had to go to the guild today. Not that she didn't love her family to death but she wasn't ready to deal with everyone knowing that her and Laxus were now basically married. Hell she still hadn't accepted it, why did she want people to congratulate her? 'Because they're your family and don't know any better so play nice with Laxus' she growled at her stupid brain. "I could always skin him for you my princess, Dragon skin seems like a very nice rug" She turned to glare at the laughing spirit. "Loke were not killing him!" She shook her head and glared. Though the thought had crossed her mind she wouldn't actually do it. She still held on to hope that Laxus would grow to love Ellie and be a good father.

"By the way princess, I thought I was the lion, shouldn't I be the one with the mane?" He laughed and she shot him a glare while trying to smooth out her horrible bedhead. "What are you doing here Loke? Isn't there something you could be doing besides bothering me?" Lucy snapped at him. His eyes widened and he held up his hands in defense. "Calm down dragon woman, don't bite my head off" He grinned and bowed to her. "Just delivering something from the king." His eyes shined with trouble as he handed her the letter. With a flash of golden light he was gone as fast as he popped up. "Annoying lion!" She yelled, knowing he could hear her.

She threw the letter on the dresser that her and Laxus shared and got out some clothes for the day. She looked over to see Ellie still sleeping and sighed in relief, She could take a shower! She excitedly ran to the bathroom to hop in. She didn't take long to get herself cleaned and dressed. Ellie on the other hand, she was fighting Lucy on every little thing this morning. While usually the little girl was a perfect angel for Lucy today she was defiantly showing her mother's demon side. She gave up and looked at the half dressed baby. She was only in a onesie and there was no way in hell Lucy was going to be able to put more clothes on her without her letting out a demon screamed that could break ear drums. She suddenly felt sorry for Laxus and his dragon slayer hearing. His ear drums defiantly had to be gone by now. "Fine you win!" She sighed and picked Ellie up. "Happy? You can stay half naked!"

Laxus slowly walked in to see if she was okay. The moment Ellie spotted him she went back to her cooing sweet self. Lucy's eyes widened as the child snapped back to normal. "Oh so you'll be good for him?" She shook her head and got the baby sling that went around Lucy's body. It was much easier to take care of her when she had two free arms. She grabbed the diaper bag and slipped Ellie against her chest before turning to the dragon next to her. She noticed him watching her every movement but didn't think anything of it. "Ready for hell?" She mumbled and he nodded with a grunt. "Great" Lucy mumbled sarcastically.

The walk to the guild was a long and silent one. Master's house was far out there, he said it was so nobody from the guild could accidentally destroy the house but she honestly thinks it was for Porlyusica. That only man could deny his love for that woman all he wanted but everyone knew what was going on there. She smiled to her self thinking about the love birds. She didn't even notice herself around to walk into a tree until Laxus stopped her. Her cheeks burned bright red as she blushed, she mentally hit herself and mumbled out a thanks. She was getting careless with him around. She didn't like how she was becoming comfortable with him around. She didn't want to admit them getting close, admitting that would be her accepting the mating and there was no way in hell that would happen.

She sighed in relief when the all too familiar guild hall up ahead. Not that she didn't enjoy the silence but she had become accustomed to being around noise, especially with Natsu as her partner. Heavens knows how loud that boy could get, always getting in trouble and causing a riot. She was honestly surprised he didn't sent her into an early grave. She looked at Laxus as they got to the doors. He turned to and tried to give her what she thinks was a reassuring smile. "Ready?" She nodded "As one could ever be as they walk into Fairy Tail" She teased with a laugh. He nodded and pushed the doors open. She didn't expect what she saw.

Presents. Everywhere she looked there was tons of presents. Her jaw dropped as she walked in. "What the hell" Laxus mumbled to himself and she couldn't help but giggle at his baffled expression. Kinana and Lisanna waved them over from behind the bar. "Isn't it amazing? They're all for you guys!" Kinana said excitedly and Lucy's eyes widened. "What the hell for!" She growled and rubbed her temples. Lisanna shrugged and kept cleaning glasses with her ran. "Guess it got around to the other guilds that you guys got mated. You know how Blue Pegasus is, and from there it became a competition between guilds to send the biggest and the best present." She shook her head with a laugh. "Master got a note from Sting saying he wanted to send you guys a freaking horse but luckily Yukino talked him out of it" She laughed at the look of misery on her friend's face. "Oh cheer up, it could be way worst. Just wait till you see what Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy did for you" She snickered as she looked at Laxus. He groaned as he sat at the bar. "Great I'm gonna need a drink already" The lightening dragon slayer briefly wondered if he could sneak up to his office but then he realized he couldn't leave Lucy down here by her self.

Lucy sighed and looked at him. "What in the hell are we gonna do with all this shit" She huffed. She grabbed a box near her and nearly screamed in horror when she saw it was full of condoms, lube, and other bedroom items. She read the note and growled as she discovered it was from Sting. 'For when he goes into his mating season ;)' "Im going to kill him" She growled out. Laxus looked over curiously and nearly choked on his drink. "What the fuck is wrong with him" He coughed out and Lisanna had to hit his back in order for him to breathe properly again. She shook her head and tossed it in a pile that she discovered was mostly from Sabertooth. "I bet that is mostly sex items" Cana teased as she walked up to the bar. She hugged Lucy's shoulders and smirked at her. "So how was that dirty deed anyways" She wiggled her eyebrows and Lucy hid her face in horror.

"We haven't had sex!" She basically yelled out and died even more in horror. She groaned and decided she was going to hide under Ellie's blanket with the sleeping baby. Cana died laughing at her friend's expense. She got up and walked away from the laughing mage, throwing her the bird in the process. She walked over to Blue Pegasus' pile and smiled. There was actual useful things in here. She found a basket that Eve sent that was all baby stuff for Ellie. She smiled and looked at the cute little outfit that said Mommy's little sunshine. She couldn't help but think it was true. Her hands went to her own stomach and sighed. She was so thankful for Ellie, she helped Lucy more then anyone would know. Shaking her head she kept looking through the presents. There was many things, books, blankets, even clothes.

She finally discovered a basket full of sweets. She had to admit she got rather excited at this one. The card said it was from Hibiki. She smiled and picked out a piece of the chocolate cake. The most delicious chocolate cake in her life. She moaned at the taste and happily ate every bit of it before Laxus caught her red handed. She smiled innocently but he just shook his head and gave her a small smile. He took a napkin and cleaned some chocolate off her face before going back to acting like nothing ever happened. She watched as Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed loaded up a cart with all the presents. Laxus made a promise of being back soon and she nodded. She snuck the rest of the cake away from the cart and hid inside the guild. It may seem selfish but honestly she didn't get much to herself now a days, one little cake wouldn't hurt anyone.

She decided to take Ellie up to visit Master in his office. He was all too happy to take her and play with her. She couldn't help but smile, the master really did love his grand-kids. Lucy walked back down and sat at the bar eating her yummy cake. She knew it had to be done before Erza got back or she would have to share. She silently observed the interactions in the guild with a smile. Like how Elfman had his arm protectively over Ever's swollen stomach, rubbing gentle circles on it. Honestly Lucy was happy for the two of them, a baby would be good for Elfman, and after how she saw Ever with Ellie, she knew that she would be an amazing mother.

She watched Asuka chase around Lily happily as the exceed flew around, staying just out of arms reach from the girl. Wendy and Romeo were over at their own table, talking and sharing a smoothie, the young love obviously blossoming between the two. Gildarts was hanging around awful close to Laki while talking to Cana, she wondered if something was secretly going on between the two. She smiled as Nab was still at the request board, looking but never picking one. She rubbed her stomach and realized she polished off the whole cake. She blushed to herself but in reality it was amazing.

She yawned and realized she was getting sleeping. She groaned softly as her stomach started to hurt. 'Maybe that cake doesn't like me after all' she thought to herself. She tried to rub away the pain, it worked for a minute but then came back ten times worst, this time with burning. She gasped and the pain took her to the floor. She could hear the people panicking around her but it was hard to focus as her vision was blurring in and out. She screamed as the burning turned into red hot searing pain. It wasn't long before the pain was enough for her to pass out. Her last thought was how come everything happened to me.

Laxus heard her scream, he could feel her pain. It felt like acid was eating away at his stomach. He grunted but knew he had to get to her. He quickly ran to the guild, thankful that he didn't get to far away. His eyes widened when he saw his Lucy on the floor. He quickly picked her up, refusing to let the others touch her. He would hiss or growl at anyone. The only one who seemed to get through his block head was Wendy. He knew that she could help. Wendy and his Gran were the best healers around. He watched as Wendy's brow furrowed. "Why aren't you working?" She whispered to her magic and looked up at his Gran for help.

Laxus growled out in frustration. "Why aren't you helping her!" He yelled at them and Wendy turned to him in horror. "Laxus, she isn't healing" She whispered softly to him.

* * *

*Dramatic music* Oh no did I leave it off on a cliff hanger? Sorry I'm a bit evil. Wanna know what happens? Review!

See you all soon 3

~Kelly


	6. Cure

Hey everyone! So you guys probably all hate hate me for not updating in so long. Honestly I have been on hard times but I'm back now! And my lovely little story should be better then ever! I wont bore you guys too much and ill get right back to my lovely fluff of LaLu :)

Making this one longer for you guys so I hope you like it! please review they always help!

~Kelly

* * *

Lucy POV

All around her was darkness; her eyes felt wide open but there was nothing. Lucy could feel someone tightly holding her hand but everything else was fuzzy. And on her chest was a slight pressure, and what felt like hands roaming across her face. The sensation reminded her of Ellie and Lucy couldn't help but smile. She loved that little girl more than life itself. And to have the chance to be a mother, even following the loss of her own babies, she was at a loss to describe it. Lucy never got the chance to even tell anyone expect Mirajane and the doctor of the pregnancy. Mira... It was her fault the sweet soul was gone. The woman was out there with her that night because Lucy was worried about her pregnancy. Who wouldn't be? She was pregnant with some one night stand's baby... No, babies. She was quite shocked when the doctor revealed she was having twins. Mira was the only one she could confide in. As much as she loved her team they were just too reckless, certainly one of them would have spilled the beans.  
No, Mira had to be the one to know; after all, she probably would have guessed when the blonde planned on changing her eating habits. With Mira herself being pregnant, she really helped Lucy. She could still remember how excited the white-haired demon woman got when she learned the news. Despite knowing she couldn't keep the secret forever, Lucy found it comforting to confide with the one who was like an older sister, or even a mother, to her. Mira swore to keep her secret from everyone, including Laxus. Lucy still remembered how sick she got that night at the guild and how Mira was kind enough to walk with her. The night air always helped but she had a suspicion it had to do with the stars and her spirits too.  
The celestial spirits, they must be going insane with worry about her. She could picture Loki stomping around in rage, as Aries tried to calm him down. No doubt Virgo would be trying to keep the others in check, despite the fact she was secretly worried for her as well. And Aquarius, oh boy she didn't even want to think about that. She tried to will her eyes open, wishing she could see her family and loved ones but it was no use, she was trapped in her own darkness.

* * *

Laxus POV

Three days... That is how long he had been in this stupid little hospital room in the guild. He refused to leave the blonde's side. She was his mate after all, and the pull he had to her only grew stronger. He could barely stand anyone being in her room, especially the other slayers. He would growl loudly at them and even bit Natsu's arm at one point. He didn't mean to but at the same time he didn't exactly regret it. Wendy was the only slayer he would let around Lucy. They tried everything but his woman wouldn't wake up. They even called Chelia from Lamia Scale for assistance, yet still nothing. He was growing worried about her.

They discovered the cake was poisoned. However, following a cruel beat-down of Hibiki, the one behind the gift, it became clear that he was not the one responsible for Lucy's condition. The cake had been tampered with, that everyone was sure of, but by who they did not know. All Laxus could think of was this must be his father's doing, after all, who else had it against them? He looked at the door as his Gran walked in with Ellie on her hip. He was getting used to having the little girl around, although he wasn't going to go as far as calling her his daughter yet. Though spending more time he could see how much she was like him, and Mira. She definitely had moments where he could swear she was a little demon.

Gran set her on Lucy's chest and Ellie gently started to play with her 'mother's' face. She giggled and gave her kisses, trying to wake her up; it was sad honestly. He put his hand behind the wiggling girl. "Don't fall off, you'll make mommy upset then." He smiled sadly and rubbed her back. His gran was checking Lucy's vitals and fluids. He looked at the I.V. in her arm, worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" he whispered softly. He felt himself losing confidence. He couldn't honestly lose two women he cared about now could he? As fucked up as his life was, god couldn't be that cruel to him.

Porlyusica sighed and looked at him sadly, saying words he dreaded. "I don't know," she whispered softly.  
Gran kept to herself and wrote on her clipboard as Ellie's giggles echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. Meanwhile Laxus looked at the blonde worriedly. "Can you please just get up already?" he groaned softly and leaned on his arm for support. He really was going to need sleep soon. Ellie turned and gently began playing with his hair. She ran her hands through the golden locks and gently tugging on them, a playful grin adorned on her face.

He turned to peek up at her and smiled. "Maybe you're not so bad, kid," he laughed softly. The sight was enough to warm Porlyusica's cold, beating heart. When the time would finally come for Lucy to wake, she definitely would tell her about the scene playing out before them.

* * *

Saika POV

The snake woman smirked. She couldn't believe the dumb blonde fell for it so easily. She looked in the mirror and continued to alter her appearance; black hair into a bun, fake glasses over her green eyes, willing her pupils to change shape from their normal snake slit to a rounded shape. If she was to earn the fairies' trust, she couldn't look like her normal self, and she certainly couldn't let them find out that she had Poison God slayer magic. No, they would get too suspicious then. She slipped on a lab coat and willed her scales to disappear; now she just looked like any other doctor. She nodded and looked into her bag to make sure she had the antidote. She didn't put enough poison into the food to kill the girl, just enough to put her into coma.

She had a feeling she would need the mage later on; she couldn't allow her to die just yet. Saika slipped on her heels and headed her way out of the hotel, making sure to follow the directions from the locals to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Honestly though it wasn't hard to find, the place was as gaudy as her own; no taste whatsoever. She sighed and walked in.

Her eyes widened at the mess before her. Stools and tables strewn about across the expanse, nowhere near their original positions. Bottles of booze strewn about with employees bustling around to grab them. And what caught her attention most was the all-out brawl going on amongst the guild's men in the center of the mayhem. Saika was appalled by the sight before her. People often spoke highly of Fairy Tail, but all she could wonder was how could a guild like this be considered the best? Her thoughts were interrupted as a young woman with blue hair pulled into high pigtails approached. "Hello, I'm Wendy, can I help you?" She asked sweetly with a smile. Time to put the act on.

She gave a timid smile. "Yes hello, I'm Faye. I heard you needed help with healing a poisoned patient, I was sent by the Clover Town hospital. I believe I would like to try and help her. See, poison is my specialty." She tried giving an earnest smile as the girl studied her.

"Alright come with me." The girl grabbed her hand and dragged her to the office of Master Makarov.

She looked around and spotted the short man behind his desk. His appearance certainly surprised her, she expected him and Ivan to look a little bit alike at least. But no, Ivan looked nothing like his father. Laxus and Ellie however, they all seemed to carry familiar traits. The old man looked up at them, his eyes tired and his face full of stress and worry. "Oh Wendy? What are you doing in here?" The old man looked to 'Faye' and smiled softly. "Who is this with you?"

Wendy explained the story she was given and Makarov nodded in understanding. "A doctor, huh? Well I guess it can't hurt to let you examine her condition. Follow me." He got up from his desk and started to walk down the hall. "I must warn you though, my grandson Laxus is in there. You see the girl, Lucy, is his mate, and well-" his words turned to a sigh "he might not be too kind to you at first." He gave her a sad smile in apology and she nodded. They stopped in front of the door and the master gave a knock before going in.

As they walked into the room Laxus lifted his head off the bed to give them a cold stare. "Who is that?" He growled out harshly, refusing to acknowledge the strange woman before him. The little girl sitting on Lucy's body turned to look at her curiously, and immediately the Dragon moved his hand more protectively over the two. Saika took note of his protective demeanor.

"Excuse me, but I am a doctor. I'm going to try to help," she said timidly and walked over to the side of the bed where there was an old woman with pink hair. Her research told her that this was Ivan's mother but she couldn't see how.

Laxus frowned and watched the woman. "My name is Faye, I am a doctor from Clover. Can I please examine the patient alone?" She whispered and gently touched Lucy's cold hand. There was a loud growl and she jumped at the sight of Laxus' deadly gaze. "No way in fuckin' hell," he said adamantly. Saika gently nodded and the pink haired woman handed over the charts. She accepted the papers and looked down, pretending to read the notes. The woman noticed how the little baby moved into Laxus' arms and was now burrowing into his chest, watching her every movement just as her father did.

Saika frowned softly and shrugged. "It seems like the poison from a Minstrel viper. Oh my, these snakes are highly venomous. However your friend is very lucky." She whispered and turned to her bag. "I seem to have some anti-venom right here." Saika pulled out the shot and heard the little baby start crying. She looked over to see Laxus hiding the little one's face in his chest. "Gramps maybe you should take her out of here. I don't want her to see Lucy if she has a bad reaction."

The man nodded and gently took the fussy child. "Come on princess, let's get you something to eat." He walked out of the room with Ellie, leaving Wendy and Porlyusica as the only other witnesses to the procedure. Laxus turned to stare the doctor down once again, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Alright so you give her this shot and what? Shes gonna wake up and just be fine?" He grunted.

"Eventually, yes. But I cannot guarantee the results will be immediate." She moved to move the take top the blonde was wearing, exposing her breast. "You might want to look away, it must be injected into her heart." She moved to steady her skin. With a verbal count to three, Saika plunged the needle down, piercing the girl's skin and sending the needle straight into her heart. She pushed down the plunger, and the green liquid was injected into the unconscious mage. As soon as the syringe was empty she pulled it out and cleaned up the blood.

Laxus looked at her in shock. "What the fucking hell woman!" He sat up. Lucy coughed a bit and groaned. All eyes turned to the girl and Saika began to smile. "See, she is okay. She just ma-" She was cut off by Lucy shaking violently and her body convulsing. "May do that," she whispered and chewed on her lip. Immediately Wendy and Porlyusica ran to the girl's side and tried to contain her movements.

"You hurt her!" He yelled and she turned to see a very angry dragon. Saika's eyes widened and she was tackled to the ground; everything happened too quick. She was pinned without escape. She let out a scream but it fell on deaf ears. No one dared to move an inch.

* * *

Alright everyone that is the chapter! kind of a cliff hanger but that is okay! Because were already working on the next chapter. Seems like a good place to end it :D Alright so who else loved the Ellie and Laxus love? Ahhhh! He finally held his little girl 3 you have no idea how happy it made me to write that. So we found out a huge secret about Lucy too? guess you didn't see that coming unless you looked out for my clues ;)

Huge thanks to my beautiful Beta Biscuit (shes gonna kill me for that hehe) and for my Number one fan Kayla. They're the ones who always support me and push me to keep going. Shout out to all my other beautiful admins from Fairy tail freedom (everyone with facebook go check out our page please!

Alright everyone review please! they help so much! love you all!

~Kelly


	7. Twins

Hey everyone! yay chapter 7! I cant believe it. Thank you so much for all the support3 I really wouldn't be able to do it with out all you guys!

Special thanks to my lovely Beta biscuit (who I'm gonna have to change her nickname so she doesn't kill me) and my best friend Kayla. Without them there would be no story! so everyone should thank them too lol. Also Special thanks to all my lovely Admins on the Fairy Tail Freedom page! (If you have a facebook, totally check them out! Maybe message and ask for me Admin Yukino!)

 **Readers notice:** In case you didn't catch it Saika and Faye are the same person, just a different name! just so there isn't confusion!

also im gonna be answering reviews at the end of this so read if you reviewed! thanks everyone!

~Kelly

* * *

Lucy Pov

She could slowly feel herself being shaken from the darkness. Literally, her body was shaking uncontrollably. Lucy groaned as the darkness she had become so accustomed to was replaced with a bright light and the deafening sound of commotion. Her whole body ached, yet she willed herself to look around. Immediately her eyes fell upon Wendy and Porlyusica standing at her bedside with worried expressions. They seemed to be talking to her but her ears were ringing. She sat up and gently shook her head, and looked to the side; it was like her hearing suddenly returned. She heard growls and gasped as she saw Laxus pinning a woman down and trying to attack her. Rage radiated throughout the room, and she could only assume it was from him.

"Laxus!" she growled out and saw the man jump in surprise. He looked up at her with crazed eyes. She knew that look; the look of a dragon's rage. His eyes were dark and intense, as if a chaotic storm had been brewing behind them.

"Lucy?" He whispered. The woman underneath him completely forgotten. He stood up and moved to the girl, engulfing her in a tight hug. She could sense all of his tension subsiding.

"Laxus, I'm fine. But you do have a bit of explaining to do," she grumbled and looked up at the man, whose once stormy glare had been replaced with tears and a look of relief.

She heard coughing and looked around him to see Wendy helping the woman in the lab coat back to her feet. "Laxus please don't tell me you attacked a doctor," Lucy shook her head and sighed. The woman coughed and looked at her with a timid smile.

"My name is Faye, I'm the doctor who saved you," Saika whispered and shook Lucy's outstretched hand. Lucy gave her a puzzled look.

"You saved me? What happened?" Honestly she was confused. One minute she was sitting there eating cake and then the next she was waking up in a hospital room in the guild with a dragon slayer crushing her to his chest.

Faye, as the woman introduced herself, nodded and smiled. "I guess you deserve an explanation for all this pandemonium. You see," the woman began, "someone slipped a small amount of poison into the cake you consumed; not enough to kill you, but enough for you to slip into a coma. Fortunately, I was able to recognize the venom as one from an extremely rare viper native to Minstrel and administer the antidote. Had I not arrived when I did, well," the woman's voice faltered and she stared at the ground.

Lucy understood what the doctor was saying. Had she not been given the antidote when she did, then they wouldn't be having this conversation right now. She shook her head. "I...I think I need a nap" She said hesitantly with a laugh. The women in the room nodded while Laxus stared at her intently.

"Why don't we just check on your vitals and you can rest?" Faye said with a smile. Lucy nodded and gently pushed Laxus away.

The man obeyed Lucy's attempts to push him away, and retreated to a corner of the room; his eyes never leaving Lucy for long, except to glare at Faye. She definitely was going to have to ask about what had happened later. Faye checked over her vitals, checking the I.V. and Lucy's blood pressure. Once Faye gave her the all clear, with the help of Wendy and Porlyusica, she got to finally lay back down.

Laxus made his way back over to sit next to her as the women finally left the room. Lucy turned on her side to stare at him with sad eyes; she could feel his stress. And if she could feel that she couldn't help but wonder what he could feel coming from her. She chewed on her bottom lip and could feel the all too familiar sting of unshed tears in her eyes. He turned to look at her and gently touched her cheek. "Lucy… I was so scared we were going to lose you too," he whispered softly. Her heart could have broke right then and there. His voice was so sad, raw with an emotion she could only describe as something with grief crossed with anger.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out, her voice breaking a bit. He looked shocked by her words and began furiously shaking his head.

"Lucy you didn't know there was anything wrong with the cake. Hell, it was from friends! There shouldn't have been anything wrong with it. We're tracking down what exactly happened with the delivery from Blue Pegasus to us; someone had to have intervened. Let's just be happy you're alive and no one else got hurt okay?" His gentle smile only broke her heart more.

"Laxus, there is something I need to tell you," Lucy whispered softly. She sat up and leaned against the headboard, took a deep breath and looked at him, "I don't know where to start." She felt tongue tied, nothing she had ever been through could be as hard as this. She fought countless villains, hell she had even saved the freaking world, but nothing was tougher than this. With one final deep breath she looked up at him "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

Flash back~

Lucy had been feeling awfully sick lately; everything she ate came back up within hours. She couldn't even drink her strawberry smoothies anymore, which was greatly upsetting. Eventually it came to the point that she couldn't take it anymore, she had to see someone. So while on a job in Hargeon, the girl went to visit a doctor, thinking it was just a simple stomach bug and she could get medicine and be back with her team in no time, but unfortunately at the time that wasn't the case. Lucy was pregnant. How, she couldn't remember for the longest time, until she remembered the night Cana took her out drinking for her successful mission. Her memory of the evening was fuzzy, but one clear thought she remembered was waking up to a very naked stranger in a very unfamiliar bed. She snuck away after getting dressed without taking a moment to hesitate, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

Turns out it was a very big deal. Being the drunk dumbasses they were, they clearly didn't use a condom. She didn't even know the man's name, let alone what he looked like thanks to the raging hangover she had that morning. She was very scared and all alone. Her team couldn't know, Erza would throw a fit, planning to track down the man who took her purity and left her with a baby. Natsu, he would have been way too hyper and announced it to the whole guild. She couldn't deal with that. Wendy, god she loved the girl but she was too young to truly understand. And Gray, he was like an older brother. He would be supportive but he would definitely be joining Erza's search party in an instant. And then there was Cana, a dear friend. As much as she loved the drunk she would most certainly accidently let it slip in one of her signature drunken fits. And then Levy, although not a bad option to confide in, Lucy knew without a doubt she would tell Gajeel, and he was just too much of a wild card.

And so with no one to turn to, Lucy felt like she was all alone in this predicament, until walking into the guild one morning. She spotted a very pregnant Mira and instantly the light bulb went off in her head. Mira was like her older sister, there was no way she would tell if Lucy didn't want her to. Not to mention the demon woman was pregnant herself! She could ask her for advice and guidance without anyone being any of the wiser. Mira was the perfect choice, and so Lucy hatched a plan to get Mira alone to talk. Her opportunity came one evening as she walked the pregnant woman home early from work; Master's orders.

The two of them walked close, the evening light fading as the night took over. Citizens were heading home from work, or running by to get dinner. Lucy happily smiled at Mira, after all she really enjoyed her company. When they finally got to Mira and Laxus' house the woman offered her to come inside for tea. Lucy couldn't decline, this being the perfect opportunity for them to talk.

Sipping her tea on the old worn leather couch in their home, Lucy looked around. She admired the homey feel of the place. It was a good mixture of both their personalities that actually made it inviting to visit. She smiled at the demon mage who gave her a curious smirk, waiting for the blonde to speak. Lucy smiled sheepishly and decided to just get it over with. "Mira, i'm pregnant," she said quickly and braced herself for the woman's reaction. It was very quiet as the woman studied her, her own hand rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Well it's about time you told me. I've been waiting." Mira smiled and Lucy's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" She yelled in distress. The white haired woman just laughed and shook her head with a smile. She gently stroked Lucy's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Silly girl, I've learned to notice things different about my family. Besides, pregnant women just have this glow," She beamed. Lucy, being the emotional roller coaster she is, broke down into tears. She cried into the woman's breasts as she just comforted her and tried not to laugh.

After that evening, Mira and Lucy got very close; sticking together like glue most times. Mira refused to let Lucy go on any missions, and instead gave her jobs around the guild to earn money for the rent… Although the woman was insistent Lucy move in with her. Lucy refused every time but nonetheless appreciated the kind gesture. Lucy and Mira began walking everyday, enjoying each others company, and even went to each other's doctor's appointments. Lucy felt pretty lucky, especially since Mira never even asked who the baby's father was. She just accepted it and moved on to help her.

Mira was even there when Lucy found out that her one little jelly bean, was actually two. To say she was shocked and terrified was an understatement. However Mira managed to bring out the joy in every situation. She happily reminded Lucy that not only would she be there for her but everyone else in their guild would be too. The woman simply knew how to calm Lucy down, like the girl was putty in her hands, something Lucy was very thankful for at the time.

The day came around when Lucy was finally going to tell the guild about her two little ones. She was nervous but it had to happen, after all it was getting obvious. She had to start wearing loose covering tops to hide the little bump she had growing. She couldn't even believe it herself every time she looked in the mirror, and would tear up at the mere sight of it. Mira was right, growing life was easily the most amazing thing ever, even more so than magic. As the time grew closer to telling them she only grew more nervous. To calm her nerves, she asked Mira to go on one of their famous walks. They should've been fine. After all, they weren't journeying too far from the guild that somber night.

She walked with Mira, paying no mind really to where they were going. After all they had walked the streets a million times with no problems before. Lucy was questioning all the things that came with the second trimester and Mira answered them easily, smiling at the girl's curiosity. They paused in their walk and Mira grabbed Lucy's hands. "Lucy you'll be fine, trust me" She smiled at her.

Lucy was smiled as well until a sound behind them seized her attention. It sounded like heavy footsteps followed by drunken men laughing. She turned around and told Mira to run but it was too late. The one man grabbed her arm and smirked, "Hey there pretty ladies. What are you doing out here so late at night?" The man bellowed and pulled her close. "I always had a thing for blondes."

Lucy fought against their hold, moving her body in front of Mira's, hoping to cover the woman from danger. She was hoping Mira could sneak away but that wasn't the case. "Hey guys looks like we got a bunch of fairy girls. This one is the model." he pushed Lucy out of the way and grabbed Mirajane's hand. The rest of the crew erupted in sick laughter.

"Didn't she marry Laxus? Why don't we send him a message?" another man said.

There was some whispering and Lucy got her whip ready. She knew there was going to be fight. The men's stares were glued to Mira's stomach and Lucy knew what they were after. She made the first move, striking out with her whip and wrapping it around a man's neck so tightly he started to turn purple. She quickly called her spirits for help.

The men simply chuckled at Lucy's rescue attempts and advanced towards her; too late she found out they were also wizards. One was a water user, wrapping Mira's body in a water bubble. Lucy turned to break it and yelled at the woman to call for backup while she faced them. This many men shouldn't have been a problem, for her, but restrained her in magic-cancelling ropes. Lucy was tightly bound when they got the advance on Mira. She watched in horror as they sliced a blade across Mira's chest and swollen stomach, their intent to get the child finally clear. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of the man with the knife.

He approached her, but Lucy kept her focus on Mira; she knew the woman was losing her life. She could see as her soul was lost to her body, slowly spilling out. Lucy didn't even notice the knife on her own stomach till it was too late. They stabbed the sharp metal into her flesh, not caring as she had tears running down her face. She wasn't an idiot, it was clear they were killing her babies and there was nothing she could do.

Everything that happened from that point forward was a blur to Lucy. She only knew what her guild members had told her. She could see the sadness in Wendy's eyes when the little girl told Lucy she lost the babies. Just as so, she could also see the hurt and confusion in the girl's eyes as she sought an explanation, which Lucy was not prepared to give. After that was when Lucy saw Mira's body and lost it. In that instant she thought about killing herself, blaming the whole incident on herself, but then she caught a glimpse of Ellie and knew… She knew she had to live. Not just for her, not just for Mira, not just for her babies, but for Ellie too. And eventually even Laxus.

That night as she was sitting with Mira's body, waiting with the others for Laxus, she could have swore she saw Mira's spirit watching over them. It could have just been her imagination but in the woman's arms were two little blonde haired baby boys, and they were the most beautiful creatures Lucy had ever laid her eyes on. Mira's spirit smiled and kissed her forehead before disappearing in a flash of light. That was the last Lucy ever saw of both her sons and Mirajane Strauss.

Flashback End~

* * *

Wow! big chapter huh? longest we have written yet! Over 3,000 words! What did you all think? I hope you liked it. Interesting learning more about Lucy's pregnancy huh? Poor baby boys ;-; i have to say I cried writing the last part. I'm just a huge baby lol but then again im heartless in anything else so I gotta cry at babies and animals lol. Thank you everyone for reading!it means so much! Alright please review! :)

 **Reviewers!:**

 **Unoyoko94:** Yay you were our first reviewer! thank you for making me and my beta feel special! I hope this was fast enough! :) and I hope you liked it, please review again!

 **Inked Siren:** First off I totally love your name Btw cx. Im so happy you like it and we caught your attention! You're the kind of fan we love to write for! I hope you enjoyed the thrills of this chapter, let us know what you thought!

 **Love Crimson Red Ray88:** I know it seems funny how they were all trusting at first but you gotta understand they were desperate at this point. Everything will be explained in time but you are right, Laxus has that good instinct! let me know what you think of this chapter!

 **Jingerr:** I don't know why but I am happy you're reading it now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **LadyAllyssa:** Thank you so much! I hope this was fast enough and you enjoyed it!

 **Tripmisses:** He certainly is trying ;) I think shes slowly getting a soft spot for him. what do you think?

 **Kurahieiritr JIO:** First off thank you so much for your long review! me and my editor loved it! It really meant a lot to us. Im so glad someone actually gets how in depth this story can get! You seem to just be reading my mind ;) Yes Saika being a god slayer was defiantly a shock to many people but you got exactly how she had to win their trust! And yes saika should be careful, a certain dragon slayer is very aggressive right now, probably not a great idea to mess with his mate.

Im so sorry for your loss of your own baby :( I really hope this didn't cause any triggers for you. But thank you so much for understand how Lucy is acting and how everything is just so insane. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much and let us know what you think!

Thank you again! please review! :)

~Kelly


	8. Proposal

Hey everyone! New chapter time! Im sorry this one is a bit shorter but I loved where it ended! I hope you guys all enjoy :)

~Kelly

* * *

Laxus POV

He looked at Lucy in shock. She had just finished her story and he didn't know how to react, his emotions were a mixing pot at the moment. Laxus watched as she nervously chewed on her lip while looking down and playing with her hands. He did not really blamed her. She just revealed a huge secret to him and it's not exactly like he was helping. He finally let out a deep sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath. Laxus should have been angry; his dragon should be destroying a city right now. But seeing lucy this way, it wasn't possible.

"So twins huh?" he whispered softly and looked at her with sad eyes. "That must have been hard on you. You lost so much." Lucy looked up at him, tears in her eyes but refusing to fall. She slowly nodded and rubbed her stomach softly.

"I loved them so much already, even though I wasn't ready for them. Mira...Mira helped me a lot" She said grievously.

"Yeah, she was one hell of a woman." He smiled fondly, remembering his late wife. "She always wanted to help, even if she did make it worse. Don't you remember her trying to set you up with that guy who was an author? Talk about failure." He laughed sadly. "That demon couldn't mind her business; always had to know about everything. God I remember when she used to make me call every hour to make sure I was okay. I was like woman you are pregnant! You need rest! But did she listen? Oh hell no. Mira did what she wanted and when she wanted to" he laughed and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled but soon it once again slipped into a frown. "Laxus… Shouldn't you be mad? You should be yelling at me right now, not laughing with me. I basically told you I was the reason for Mira's death" she started to cry at the end, making him scowl. He gently reached out to cup her cheek, his dragon yelling at him to comfort his mate and not let her cry. He gave her a depressed smile, his heart breaking a little.

"Lucy, yelling at you won't bring her back, and neither will you feeling guilty about it. It wasn't your fault, you were two pregnant women out for a night. Those men were the ones who did all the horrible things, and I won't rest until they're dead." His eyes flashed in anger at the mention of those men. The things he wanted to do to them, they were more violent than he was willing to admit. Before she could respond he gently grabbed her and pulled her out of her bed, he sat the significantly smaller woman in his lap and hugged her to his chest. His nose gently nuzzled her hair in a sign of comfort. "Lucy, no excuses. I love Mira, I always will but we can't hold the past against each other. You don't hold when I was a total dick to you against me, do you? I mean I made you stone and abandoned you when you really needed me. I forgive you even though it wasn't your fault."

Lucy looked at him with her mouth wide open, she got tears in her eyes and held herself tightly against him as she finally let her tears flow. She sobbed into his chest, not caring what she looked like anymore. Laxus just simply sat back and rubbed her back softly as she cried. She needed this and he knew it. Hell Laxus needed it too. He needed the full story of his wife's death. He looked down at the strong celestial mage in his arms. The lightning dragon slayer couldn't believe how hard she fought for Mira. There really was a beautiful sister bond with them.

Laxus noticed the sobbing stopped and he looked down to see she had cried herself to sleep. He kept rubbing her back as he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. Laxus took a deep breath. "Mira, thank you. For everything. I know you would want me to move on. I know exactly who with too. Even in death you're still playing a matchmaker aren't you? My little demon. I love you, forever and always. Watch over Lucy's twins, we've got Ellie down here" He smiled and closed his eyes. "You knew all along didn't you? Reckless woman," he shook his head. "I love you Mira," he whispered and gently moved both him and Lucy back to the bed to sleep.

Cana POV

The brunette was cuddled into her boyfriend's chest while the little blonde baby in her lap giggled at Bixlow's wacky faces he was making. Ellie reached up and grabbed his tongue, causing the man below Cana to yelp in pain. Cana couldn't help but die laughing. "Careful Ellie, you have no idea where his tongue has been. He's full of germs." Freed said, looking over at the couple from his book. The little blonde giggled and kept poking at Bixlow's face. She had to admit, Bix was amazing with the little girl.

Bixlow took his role as an uncle very seriously. He loved looking out for the little girl, often offering to take her off of lucy's hands every once in awhile when they were home from jobs. All of the Thunder Legion adored the little girl, each wanting to steal her for themselves. Evergreen couldn't really take care of her as easy anymore, thanks to her own swollen stomach becoming a hindrance. But she made damn sure she she spoiled the little girl to death, every mission Ever would go over the top with presents.

Freed loved to take Ellie to the library and read to her. He claimed it was for Ellie's benefit later on in life, but they all knew he was wrapped around her little finger just like everyone else. Cana gently rubbed the little girl's back who was now staring at Bixlow's babies in wonder. She made cute cooing sounds and her heart could have just melted. It was no secret that Cana wasn't exactly the mothering type, she left that to the other women of the guild. However that was before she really got to spend time with Ellie. The little girl captured her heart and honestly, it made Cana wonder if she should have kids. Seeing Bixlow doing amazing with Ellie helped that fact too.

It was obviously way too soon for babies. She promised Gildarts to wait until she was married and she was going to make good on that promise. So until her lovely boyfriend decided it was time to pop the question, she was stuck. Cana watched as Ellie let out a big yawn and rubbed her little eyes. "Awww bugger boo is tired" she whispered. Bix pouted but rubbed the little girl's stomach.

"Night time Blondie junior. You gotta go beddy bye and be a good girl" he said in a high squeaky voice, like one you use with cute animals or a baby.

Cana just shook her head. "You are both dorks" she laughed and moved Ellie to cuddle her chest as she got up. "Time to nap with daddy" she smirked. Bix shook his head yet still walked upstairs with her anyways.

Cana gently opened up Lucy's door, she was surprised as hell to see them cuddling. Cana smirked at Bix and held her finger up to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. She softly snuck by their bed and placed Ellie on Laxus' chest. The baby cuddled in and Lucy reached out to put her arm around the baby protectively. Laxus then moved to hold both of them closer. Oh how Cana wished she has a camera at this moment. It was simply too perfect! Cana smiled at Bix and snuck back out to him.

The drunk held his hand tightly as they made their way down to the guild and Bix happily dragged them to the bar for a drink. Though Bixlow didn't drink as much as Cana, he could still hold his own for awhile, which made things interesting. She grinned at him and happily took his drink. "So Cana I was think…." Bix trailed off and gave him a side-glance while taking a swig of booze.

"Hmmm?" She grumbled.

He sighed and moved the mug away from her. "Pay attention for a second." He pouted and coughed to get his resolve back, Bixlow took one more deep breath before moving down on one knee in front of her. Cana's eyes widened in shock and her right hand moved to cover her mouth. He gave her a cocky smirk before taking her left hand in his. "Cana Alberona, you are undoubtedly the most amazing girl I have ever met. Sure we both have flaws, but that makes us perfect together. Babe, your beauty blinds me and your laugh gives me life. Please make me the happiest man in the world." He got a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold ring with emeralds and diamonds encrusted into it. "Cana, will you marry me?"

* * *

Oh my gosh! He proposed! :D I hope you guys liked my couples fluff :) I felt like the story needed just a bit of lightness to it so it wasn't so harsh. I smiled so much while writing this so I hope you did too!

What do you think of Cana and Bixlow? I fell in love with the couple after reading them on **LittlePrincessNana** story! You guys should totally check her out for a great LaLu story. Sound Pod on Shuffle is simply amazing :)

Reviewers:

 **Jingerr:** Im sorry! I hope you didn't wait to long!

 **Unoyoko94:** Im so glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too! I hope it lived up to your expectations! :) please let me know what you think!

 **Kurahieiritr JIO:** Oh how your reviews and Pm help me so much! thank you so much for all your help and your long comments. They make my day :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Inked Siren:** Ahhh dont cry! its bad enough I cry at some of the scenes I write lol. I hope this chapter did you good and are satisfied with it :) Please let me know what you think!

 **LadyAllyssa:** Im glad you like it. I think its important to tell the truth too. Laxus deserved to know as well as she needed it to move one. I hope you liked this one too!

Alright everyone! Please please please review. They help me so much when it comes to writing. So ill make you a deal, no new chapter till we get 50 reviews okay? we only need 11! So if you really love it please review! :) I love to know what everyone thinks.

~Kelly


	9. Lisanna!

Okay so before you all kill me for taking forever, please read the end of the chapter for an explanation! Thank you my lovely people!  
~Kelly

* * *

Cana Pov

She stared down in shock at him. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "Yes!" she yelled and threw herself in his arms, taking him to the ground. All around them the guild clapped and cheered. Gildarts, who was sitting at the bar, fell over in shock. He hit the ground hard and stared at the ceiling in a daze.

Cana happily kissed Bickslow until they both lost their breath. She pulled away with a giggle and he gave her a goofy grin. He carefully grabbed her hand and slipped her ring on her finger. She looked down at the simple yet beautiful ring. She was a little amazed he picked this out. She smiled softly at him, but soon their special moment was over.

There was a loud crash when they all turned to look in the middle of the guild. There stood something they weren't expecting.

Lucy Pov

She was cuddling into the most comfortable pillow in the world when the sound of a celebrating guild. A sound that was all too familiar to her. She got a small smile and sat up. She looked over and gasped softly. Ellie was cuddling into Laxus' chest. She had a small smile on her face. It squeezed Lucy's heart in all the right ways. She looked towards the door as there was a crash. "Laxus" she said in concern. She gently shook him awake. She heard the man groan but wasted no more time. She gently grabbed Ellie, cradling her to her chest as she got up.

She could hear a scream which got the man up. She got out the door and looked down from the balcony and gasped at the sight. She covered Ellie, shielding her from the sight. There in the middle of the guild was Ivan, the worst thing those was the bloody body laying next to him. She noticed instantly the signature white hair of the youngest Strauss sibling. She got tears in her eyes and heard an angry growl next to her.

The growl caught the attention of Ivan, who turned to them slowly with a Cheshire grin. "Ah, just who I was looking for. Laxus, my son, and my darling granddaughter" He laughed. Lucy studied Lisanna, trying to see if she was still breathing. There was a magical barrier around them, preventing anyone from coming close. Though angry faces could be seen around the guild, it was like everyone was frozen. Even now, Lucy found it hard to move herself. Moving too much seemed to cause a lot of pain. She knew it was a spell but couldn't figure out what it was, it was almost like rune magic. She looked at freed, his mind calculating how to get out of this situation.

Lisanna twitched, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive but that was a lot of blood. She wasn't sure if it was all hers or not. Lisanna was in her cat form, clearly trying to defend herself. Her face was all scratched up and a gash in her shoulder was bleeding profusely. Lucy felt the tears running down her face but she couldn't wipe them away. Laxus was glaring at his father, snarling his teeth. "Now why dont you both just come with me, I need your power" He said, staring right at the bundle in her snarled her teeth at him. No way she was ever letting go of her little girl.

Ivan tisked at her and leaned down. He grabbed Lisanna by her hair, yanking her up. She let out a horrible scream in pain. Lucy visibly flinched as did many others. Evergreen let out a yelp of anguish as she stared at her little sister in law. Ivan smirked and Lisanna's blue eyes finally opened. She stared up at them, only it didn't look right. While her eyes were usually so full of life, now they were dull, almost dead. You could see the pain in them and it was killing Lucy that she couldn't jump down and kick the ever living shit out of Ivan. He let out a laugh at her pain. "If you won't come with me, then I guess shes getting it."

He produced a knife out of his pocket and held it up to neck. "Lis" she whispered brokenly. She couldn't die. Just couldn't. It was as if time moved in slow motion. The knife went across her neck, drawing even more blood that began to spill down her chest. There were several screams of protest along with a mixture of growls from the dragon slayers. Suddenly Lisanna's body was dropping and Ivan was gone. He left in a flash of light, and with that the spell on them was broken. Everyone moved at once, rushing to her side.

Wendy got their quickly, kneeling by her side. She quickly started healing the wound on her neck. Laxus had jumped down from the balcony, landing on the first floor with enough force to splinter the wood. Elfman was not far behind him, reaching his sister's side. He carefully cradled her in his arms, her body looking dwarfed and crippled compared to his. Wendy continued her healing process as Porlyusica rushed up the stairs. She rushed into the hospital room to prep it for her. Lucy moved out of the way, feeling in a state of helpless shock. She watched as Elfman and Wendy made their way up the stairs. Lisanna's neck had finally stopped bleeding but she had lost a lot of blood. Lucy just watched as the door closed. She stared at the closed door until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She felt the familiar comfort of Laxus. In the back of her mind she knew she should have questioned them being close all of a sudden but couldn't. She turned to bury her face in his chest and tried to take deep breaths. She could feel the wiggling in her arms and looked down to see Ellie staring at her curiously. She lost it then, knowing her adopted daughter was in danger. She felt herself slowly sinking to her knees as she clutched Ellie to her chest. She felt herself sobbing, before she could hit the floor she felt herself being swept up in Laxus' arms.

Laxus tried to comfort her but he didn't know what he was doing. He just cradled her in his arms. "Master wants to talk to us Lucy" he whispered in her ear. He carefully walked them into his office. Master wasn't much better, tears running down his face as he tried to be strong."Laxus my boy, how are you holding up?" Lucy felt them sit down and she turned to look at master. She carefully stood up from his arms, handing him Ellie. She walked to master and carefully hugged him. The master accepted her hug before having her go sit down. She went back to Laxus' side, sitting next to him. Ellie was sitting up in Laxus' lap and looking around curiously. "Laxus, I want you to take Lucy and Ellie to the safe house. I can't have you be here. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. We've lost enough as it is" he said looking down. Laxus looked like he was about to protest but Lucy covered his mouth. "Yes master" She said gently.

The old man nodded and sighed in relief. "Laxus I know you can keep them safe on the island" He mumbled. He stood up from his desk "I'm going to go check on her. I want you to pack your bags and leave immediately. It's not safe anymore. I will call you when I have news" he nodded with his arms behind his back. He shook himself, sobering up before walking out. Lucy turned to Laxus curiously, "Where are we going?" she asked softly. He looked back at her and gently pat her head. "Were going back to Tenrou island"

Saika (Faye) Pov

She couldn't believe that idiot boss of hers ruined her plan. There was no way she was going to be able to get close to Lucy and Ellie. She slunked into the shadows during the chaos. Once away from everyone and outside of town she growled. Her disguise faded itself and her true self was shown again. "I can't believe I wasted poison on her" She growled. "Ivan you ruin everything" She yelled in her frustration and punched a tree. Makarov was certainly going to be sending them away now. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was going to have to figure out a different plan. She slowly started her journey back to the hide out, her mind going a million miles per hour.

* * *

Alright everyone, Yay another chapter. I know it seems like I abandoned this story but its not true! Honestly so much has happened. A bad relationship, almost losing family, losing really good friends. Just way too much, which brings me to my next point. Im so sorry if there was any errors or confusion, unfortunately I lost my editor for this story. She was a big help with this story, but our friendship wasn't meant to be. But that is good news for you guys! I would love for one of my lovely fans to become an editor! Also to become a good friend that I can bounce ideas off of and help me make sense of my jumbled mess. If you're interested, please pm me! I promise the work isn't too hard! anyways Im so happy to be back, I missed writing so much. This will be really good for my depression to see all your lovely reviews again! They honestly really help!

This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful best friend Kayla :)

anyways let me know what you think! sorry again for any confusion or errors!

~Kelly


	10. Travel

Hi guys! I told you I'm serious about this story again! So here is the new chapter!

* * *

Lucy Pov

The next few hours were a blur to Lucy. Laxus had taken them home and made her and Ellie stay in the bed. He claimed she needed rest while he prepared for everything. She didn't care about that though. She was more worried about the state of Lisanna. Ellie was propped up against a pillow, playing with a rattle. She was making adorable little giggles every time she moved the rattle. It caused Lucy to smile some, having a nice little distraction.

Lucy turned her head as she heard Laxus' communication lacrima ring. She reached out to grab it, holding the small orb in her hands. She poured in a small bit of magic into it and master's face popped up on the screen. His wrinkles looked deeper, as if he aged 100 years. "Master?" she asked softly, getting his attention. He gave her a sad smile "Lisanna is out of surgery. She is stable but under watch. She's hopefully going to live" He nodded.

Laxus voice sounded beside her. "That's good news gramps, we were starting to get very worried" he said softly, yet firm. His eyes were still hard as he had been thinking while packing. She watched him curiously, studying his face as it changed while speaking to his grandfather. "How is my granddaughter doing?" Master asked softly, Lucy carefully reached over to the giggling baby, picking her up. She held Ellie up to the screen and she smiled at her great grandpa. She giggled and babbled at him in baby talk. Laxus looked down at his daughter, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"I'd say she is doing just fine" Lucy smiled a little. "Master you should rest, this isn't good for your heart after all" she said in concern. The stubborn old man just shook his head. "I'll be home soon enough. Please finish packing, stay safe" with that the screen went dark. Lucy looked at Laxus and sighed. "Will you let me help now?" She asked gently.

He looked like he wanted to object but just shook his head. He stood up and handed her a duffel bag. "Please pack all you need while I get mine and Ellie's" he said. She nodded and put the little one back on the bed. She watched Ellie huff with annoyance, being moved around so much. "She defiantly got your attitude" Lucy said and watched Ellie try to roll on her stomach. Lucy shook her head and picked up the wiggling infant. She carefully put her in the crib, where she proceeded to pout.

Laxus looked at Ellie and shook his head "Nope, that right there is all her mother". He grabbed his bag and started stuffing this clothes in there. Lucy shook his head at him before grabbing the bag from him. "Go pack something else, you're just making a mess" She grumbled and dumped out his clothes on the bed before carefully folding them to put them neatly in the bag.

Laxus just stared at her dumbfounded before grumbling and walking off to get food, formula, and diapers. Lucy packed all 3 of the bags with all of their clothes. Ellie's included toys, blankets, bottles, and anything else an infant would possibly need. Once she was done she turned to the still pouting baby. Lucy carefully picked her up and headed to the bathroom. "It's bath time for both of us little one" Ellie perked up a bit at that, always loving the water.

She carefully undressed them and got in the tub. Ellie sat in Lucy's lap, carefully splashing around and giggling. Lucy smiled and carefully washed Ellie's blonde curls. She cooed in happiness, defiantly a little girl who loves her hair played with. Once the little baby was clean and distracted with a rubber duck she was given, Lucy started to clean her own hair. It took a bit longer, considering her blonde locks were now down to her waist. Maybe she should call cancer for a hair cut once they had settled down on the island.

Soon the two blonde ladies got out and ready to leave. Ellie was dressed in some lilac footie pj's to keep warm while traveling. Lucy was in a long sleeve pale pink long sleeve shirt, jeans, boots, and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She put Ellie in her carrier and walked down the stairs with her. "Laxus are you ready?" She called out at the bottom of the stairs.

Laxus turned to her and nodded, grabbing their bags. He handed Lucy their tickets for the train. "To Hargeon we go" She took the tickets, putting them safely into her pocket. She picked up Ellie and started their walk to train station. The walk was silent and uneventful, the people walked past them were a blur. Time seemed to move quickly, soon they were there. So was their guild, master standing in front of them. He had tears going down his eyes. Lucy felt her heartbreak. She didn't want to leave her family, but Ellie had to be put first. Always first, that was her duty as her adopted mother.

They reached their family and were pulled into multiple hugs and goodbyes. She could feel her tears as she said goodbye to her team. The only ones they couldn't say goodbye to were Elfman and Lisanna unfortunately but she still couldn't leave the hospital. Finally she hugged master tightly, she could feel both of them shaking. "Keep them safe for me" He whispered in her ear and Lucy nodded. "Of course master" she whispered back before standing up. She carefully took Ellie from Evergreen and Freed who were fussing over the baby. It didn't help Ever was crying her eyes out thanks to the pregnancy. She then stepped on to their train, holding Ellie close to her. Once she found the seat Laxus had found them she turned to the window. They waved goodbye as the train took off. She wasn't sure when she would see them all again.

She carefully sat down next to a slightly green looking Laxus. She giggled to herself and looked down at Ellie curiously but the little dragon was already fast asleep. Laxus let out a very unpleasant groan of distress. She carefully took his hand and lead him to lean down in her lap. She shifted so his head was in her lap and Ellie was on his chest safely. Lucy gently ran her hands through his hair. He let out a sound that was almost purr like, causing her to laugh.

"This use to help Natsu when he got sick, I figured it would work" She smiled. Laxus nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Keep that up and ill fall asleep" he grumbled in a sleepy voice. It was cute she had to admit. Soon Laxus fell asleep and Lucy pulled out a book to pass the time as Ellie and Laxus slept the whole ride.

~~~Time Skip to Hargeon harbor~~~

Lucy and Ellie were sitting on a bench at the docks, Laxus not to far off arguing with the boat rental man. Apparently there was a screw up in their reservation to get a speed boat for the island. Laxus was yelling profound words that Lucy covered Ellie's ears. She shook her head "Your daddy has such a mouth on him" She laughed. Ellie smiled and nodded along with her. There was a growl and a slam before a very grumpy dragon slayer stomped his way over to her.  
"We're going to have to have to stay here tonight" He grumbled. She nodded and looked around "there's a hotel just around the corner, we'll stay the night there and we can get a boat in the morning" Laxus grumbled but nodded. He got their bags and helped her and Ellie up. She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you" She smiled and began their walk to the hotel. It wasn't very long before they got there. Thankfully they had one room left.

They got up to the room and Lucy and Ellie collapsed on the bed. "Oh god I need a nap" She whined. Laxus laughed in agreement and sat next to her. "We should turn in early, we have to leave as soon as we can." She nodded and got up from the bed. Walking to her and Ellie's bags she got them out some pj's. She looked at Laxus and smiled "You going to shower?" She asked as she got him out a pair of sleep pants, throwing them at him.

Laxus groaned but nodded "Fine, tell me I stink, I get it" He got up and stretched his back out. He made his way to the shower. Lucy got her and Ellie changed before crawling up in bed. She gently cradled Ellie next to her and closed her eyes. She was asleep before she realized. The last thing she remembered was strong arms wrapping around her.

* * *

So yay new chapter! little bit of fluff and anguish for you guys. I hope you like it! If you do please review, I would really appreciate it :) the reviews really inspire me! Thank you guys so much! I love you all so much!

Thank you all for the support you bring me! I promise I won't let life get me down anymore!

So did you know this story is 11 months old! my baby wont be a baby no more! anyways enough chat! thank you my beautiful! Most excitement in the next chapter!

This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kayla and my wonderful new editor Angel (Zera :)

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyAllyssa:** I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I can't wait to write all about their cute family time! let me know what you think of this chapter!

 **messythoughts:** Thank you for your support! It really means a lot to me! I will keep writing and I will finish this story! hopefully it will be nice and long if that is what everyone wants!

 **Yuki's daughter:** Thank you darling :)


	11. Breakfast

Another chapter time! Sorry for being a little late on this one. I was struggling with what I really wanted to do here. I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you think and please review! Also if you review, please don't just write update (especially if i had just updated the day before, I find it a little rude)

Okay back to the story!

~Kelly

* * *

Laxus Pov

He woke up in the morning to see Lucy and his daughter curled up against his chest. He gently rubbed Lucy's back. He could feel her start to stir awake. His daughter however wasn't grateful to be getting up. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. She let out a cry and kicked her feet in frustration. Lucy instantly shot up and grabbed Ellie. She gently rocked her, trying to sooth the little one's cries.

"Laxus, can you get me her bag please? Shes hungry and dirty" Lucy said softly, trying to stay calm. After sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose at the scent of his daughter's dirty diaper he nodded. He slipped out of bed and walked to their pile of bags in the corner. He picked up the purple diaper bag and grabbed the diapers and wipes. Laxus handed them to Lucy before getting out the formula. He had watched her make bottles before, and the instructions didn't seem too hard.

Laxus poured in the right amount of water and powder before closing the lid tightly and shaking it to mix it up. He could feel two curious pairs of eyes on his back. He turned around to see Ellie was now changed and waiting for her bottle while Lucy looked at him surprised. He handed her the bottle and she moved to pick up Ellie and cradle her as she started to feed the wiggly infant.

Laxus watched and felt his heart throb a bit. He could feel his dragon calling to him, telling him that she really was his and that he was so connected to her. He could see how good of a mother she was, part of him hoped they could one day have more kids together. He could see little dragon slayers and celestial mages running around and playing. It warmed even his cold heart. He shook his head, snapping back to himself.

He stood up and grabbed his clothes. He walked to the bathroom and changed into his black vest with the white fur trim, maroon pants, and white shoes. He ran his hands through his hair, spiking it back up. He walked out to see Ellie changed into a little dress with a bow in her hair. She was on her stomach on the bed, trying to wiggle around. "Can you watch her for me?" He heard a song singing voice come next to him. He nodded and went to sit next to her.

Ellie looked up at him with big eyes and huffed. He raised an eyebrow at her "Are you giving me attitude little girl?" He asked amused. He gave the little girl a smirk and she giggled at him. "See you can't hold a grudge against daddy" He said and realized that was the first time he really called himself her daddy. He turned his head to see Lucy beaming with a smile. She was dressed in a simple pair of white shorts, a pink tank top and had her hair tied up in a high pony tail. Laxus couldn't believe that she looked so beautiful in something so simple.

Lucy looked at Laxus confused. "Staring much?" she teased and walked over to put her belt with her keys and whip on her hips. "Should I call out Virgo to take our luggage?" She asked and Laxus nodded.

" _O spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!_

 _Gate of the Maiden, I open thee!_

 _Virgo!"_

Laxus heard what sounded like a bell and the pink haired spirit popped up. She was wearing her usual maid outfit with the shackles around her wrist. She took a deep bow "Punishment time princess?" Virgo asked. Ellie started a giggle fit at the sight of the spirit and reached out for her. The Spirit reached out with a rare smile and picked her up. "Long time no see little human" Ellie giggled and kicked her feet excitedly. Lucy gave them both a gentle smile. "Virgo would you mind taking our bags after you're done with Ellie time?"

Virgo nodded and cuddled the infant before giving her back to her master. "Have safe travels princess" she bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with their bags expect for the diaper bag. "I think were all ready to go Laxus" He nodded and grabbed the diaper bag. Hopefully they'll have our boat ready" He grumbled grumpily.

As they walked down the street from their hotel, Laxus stomach growled. He groaned and looked down at his little mate. "Do you want to find food while I get the boat?" She nodded "Ill wait for you at the restaurant. Probably a good time to check in with master as well" She smiled and he nodded at her. He stopped them and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and sighed softly. "Please be careful, I can't lose you two as well" He whispered so only she could hear. He wasn't sure what Lucy saw in his eyes but her eyes teared up and she nodded. She went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before running off. Laxus was frozen in shock, holding his cheek.

He soon snapped out of it and turned to the boat house. This time the idiot remembered him and his threat. He quickly handed the keys to Laxus, trembling under the slayers intense gaze. Laxus smirked as he saw the boat, a nice speed boat. The boat worked similar to cars, running off magical energy. Luckily Laxus had plenty to share with the machine and be fine. The sea wasn't as bad as the train, especially since this would get them to the island much faster. His motion sickness thanked him for that.

He stood up and stretched his back before pocketing the keys. He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of his mate and daughter through the scent of the ocean, fish, and random people. He walked towards it, sniffing every once in awhile to make sure he was on the right track. He soon found them sitting in a cafe, looking perfectly fine. He walked in and sat next to her. He looked at the lacrima in her hand to see her talking to Levy, Ever, and most surprisingly Lisanna. He mentally sighed in relief. "How are things there?" He asked, staring down the women.

Ever blushed and squirmed a bit awkwardly "Well good news" She laughed "Uh Lis is alive, and I'm in labor" She said. Laxus' eyes widened "You're- you're having a baby and talking to us?" The girls just laughed, including Lucy. "Laxus hunny, it can take awhile to have a baby. Ever's water broke but she isn't having strong contractions yet." Lucy said and smiled at him. He nodded understanding before looking back. "So by the time we get to Tenrou you could be a mommy" He laughed

"And you'll be a uncle" Lis reminded him. He then turned his attention to the youngest sibling. She looked a little pale but her bruises looked faded. There was still scratches on her face and her hair was messy, she was covered in bandages. "Glad to see you're okay Lis" the young girl blushed but nodded. "I'm alive, a little sore but still glad to see your stupid smile again" She laughed. Levy shook her head and turned to Lucy "Let me go get master now that Laxus is here"

The waiter came to take their breakfast orders while they waited. Laxus ordered half the menu, wanting to fill himself up. Lucy shook her head and mumbled "stupid dragon stomachs". Ellie was in her carrier, playing with her toy attach to the handle. He could see she was easily falling back asleep. Looking back at the lacrima, he saw his grandfather's face on the screen. He was frowning, which wasn't good. "Why aren't you already in Tenrou Laxus? It's not safe, this isn't a vacation to where you can just explore around and go when you feel like it!" He yelled at him. Laxus suppressed a growl and took a deep breath to calm himself. He started explaining what happened at the boats office. His grandpa's face got red, from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. "God damn idiots. Leave as soon as your done. I wouldn't be surprised if Ivan didn't already know you were there"

Laxus nodded and soon their food was there. He promised to call gramps back when they got to the island safely. His grandfather nodded and wished them safe travels. "Master is really worried" Lucy said when she hung up. He nodded "Gramps always worries for us, the stress is going to get him though if hes not careful"

Lucy started eating her fruit while he dug into his food. He wasn't a monster like Natsu when he ate but he wasn't a raised like Lucy, so his table manners weren't as refined. Soon their food was all gone. He turned to Lucy "Are you ready?" He asked gently. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone from here for" He whispered. "If were safe there, then it's well worth it. Ellie, she is more important then my own selfish needs." He looked into her eyes, seeing she meant it. She had so much love for the little girl, he felt his heart throb once again. He stood up and grabbed Ellie's carrier, seeing she was already back to sleep.

"She gets her sleeping schedule from you doesn't she?" He tried to joke with Lucy, trying to break her from her deep thoughts. Lucy nodded "women like sleep, get use to it. We don't want to be early birds" She laughed. Soon they were back at the harbor, but just as they were going to walk down the stairs to the docks there was an explosion in town. Laxus turned back in shock and heard a laugh he knew so well. He picked Lucy up quickly and ran off with her to their boat. "Laxus whats going on?" She asked, fear lacing her voice. "He's here" He grunted out. He set Lucy in a seat, instructing her to strap in before strapping in her carrier. He got the keys out of his pocket, turning it on.

He strapped the cuff around his arm, the machine draining his magic slowly. "Hang on" He growled out as they took off. Laxus heard her squeal of surprise and he took off towards the island. He was speeding along but there seemed to be a boat following them. "Fuck" he growled out loudly. He turned around "Lucy grab the wheel!" he instructed her. He grabbed her, setting her in his lap so she could steer as he focused behind him. He let out a arch of lightning, trying to short out the boat. He could hear the people's scream, satisfied when he heard one was his father's. He sent out a few more for good measure.

Once he was sure they were gone he turned back to her. "Were safe" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank god" she breathed out. The boat slowed a bit "You know where were going right?" He nodded and took over the steering but didn't move her from his lap. He just rested his head on her shoulder to look out at the horizon. Soon the sandy beaches and giant tree came into view. He felt a little better once he felt the safety barrier wash over them. 'That's better' he thought and turned the boat to land on the other side of the island from where the trials are held. There was where the safety house was. Soon he parked the boat on the small docks there. He helped Lucy get up and turned to his daughter. He was shocked to see her still sleeping. "She slept through the whole thing?" He asked and laughed "Defiantly gets that from you Blondie"

* * *

Alright review reply time! One of my favorite times!

 **Wallace11:** **Im glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **CoSmo333:** **Thank you so much! I'll happily keep it up!**

 **Morenoel:** **Im happy you're excited! I hope it lives up to your exceptions!**

 **Naomipy: Im sorry, I hope this update didn't take too long!**

 **Tiernank:** **But hey Lis is alive! So now we can celebrate! Also more fluffy in this chapter!**

 **LadyAllyssa: Yes! All the fluff! Its almost more fun then smut lol**

 **Ashatan87:** **little bit of tender moments with Laxus and Ellie (actually more funny of a funny moment) and things will be heating up so be prepared ;) im very excited about it.**

 **kayLucyLover:** **I hope it was soon enough! sorry for the wait, Im happy you like it :)**

 **Anime-angel93:** **-.- fast enough?**

 **kurahieiritr JIO:** **I actually got the idea for the harbor attack from you, so thank you! lol and yeah Ivan is off his rocker big time. Excited to see what Laxus will do to him though!**

 **Love crimson red ray88:** **same here ;) I wouldn't mind Laxus' arms around me haha**

 **LunaStarLady:** **Im so happy there is Ellie fans out there! Honestly I just love her, I can't wait till shes older and I can write her with some more sass! Laxus will of course is gonna beat the snot out of Ivan, I can't wait! Lis lives though! She didn't die once, she ain't going to die now! ;) and i love Bix and Cana! They're so cute, totally upset they're not a bigger ship. But can you just imagine how cute their babies are going to be!**

Alright guys review reply is over, that was a long one and im so happy! thank you all for all the reviews! I hope to get even more! Thank you all so much! I love you all!

This chapter is for My beautiful best friend Kayla and wonderful editor Zera (Angel) 3

See you guys next chapter!

~Kelly


	12. Beach

Alright everyone knew chapter time! I apologize this is more of a filler chapter but I threw in something for you all to enjoy ;)

Also, I realized I never told you guys Ellie's full name! So you get to find out in this chapter (Yay!)

Alright enough talking, lets get to reading! enjoy my loves!

~Kelly

* * *

Lucy POV

It had been a week since they arrived on Tenrou. Life was rough at first, but they were slowly getting in a routine. Ellie really didn't like the heat, so she had basically just been in a diaper, swim suit, or onesies. Lucy wasn't much better, running around in as little clothing as possible. Laxus had basically been shirtless the entire time, Lucy has caught herself staring at him a few times. She couldn't deny the connection the two had was growing stronger.

The safe house was a simple little three bedroom house, painted the color of the sand. It was set back from the beach some, hidden in the tree line. If Laxus didn't know where it was, she would have been looking for hours. It was nice inside, with a living room, kitchen, sun room, a bathroom, two decent size rooms, a master bedroom and bath. While the outside was bland to blend in, the inside was a pop of tropical colors. Teals, reds, yellows, and purples mixed in with white and black scheme, adding just the right amount of colors. Though there was extra bedrooms, somehow all three ended up in the master bedroom. Honestly it made sense though for safety. Outside the house there was the thick jungle, with a river near by. It was great for drinking water, bathing, and laundry of course.

Which is what she was doing currently, washing the clothes in the river and hanging them on a tree line they hung to dry. Ellie was not to far off, sitting up in a play pin with her toys. Lucy listened carefully for her happy baby giggles. Laxus was off getting supplies for them in Hargeon. Under a decoy of course, they didn't know if Ivan was still looking for them. She could feel the familiar magically feeling and turned around with a smile. Loki was sitting next to Ellie's play pen, holding a stuffed lion in front of her, playing. She loved how her spirits had grown so attached to Ellie, accepting her as her own daughter. Some had even began to call her princess as well.

"Loke" She called out with a smile, He turned back and waved at her "My princess, looking radiant as ever" He bowed. Ellie started pouting, not having then attention on her. She let out a whine, trying to get the lion spirits attention back on her. He let out a laugh and leaned down to pick her up. "Ellie that's not nice, you should let me talk to your mother" He teased her, gently tickling her sides.

Lucy turned back to laundry, hearing the screams of happiness from the baby. A small smile played on the girls lips and she started to hum to herself. No life wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. But slowly, their lives were getting better and she was thankful for it. Once all the laundry was hung to dry she turned to the pair still playing. "Common, it's nap time"

She watched Ellie kick and pouted, giving a grumpy face that was very similar to her father's. Loke handed her over and kissed the little one's forehead before disappearing in a shine of light. Ellie refused to look at her and Lucy sighed. "Common that's not nice" she cradled her with one arm as they went into the house. She walked into the kitchen to grab her a bottle and formula. "I know you'll forgive me, so stop being mean to me. Common I love you" She tried to reason with the infant as she made a bottle but nothing, Ellie still refused to look at her.

With a sigh she walked to the couch and sat with her. She cradled her and tried with the bottle but Ellie kept pushing it away. Lucy let out a little growl of frustration. "Elena Rose Dreyar, this is not okay. Now you drink your bottle or I'm going to get your daddy and he wont be happy young lady". Ellie finally turned and opened her mouth. Lucy carefully started to feed the grumpy infant. She grabbed the bottle and closed her eyes as she kept suckling.

Soon the bottle was gone and Ellie was bottle drunk. She was zonked out, drool dripping down her chin. Lucy chuckled and wiped her chin with a receiving blanket. She carefully carried her to the bedroom, laying her in her crib. She covered her with a blanket before sneaking back out of the room. She grabbed the communication lacrima and sat back on the couch. With a little bit of a magic, she channeled some of her favorite people. Soon the lovely ladies of fairy tail popped on the screen. Levy was holding it as Cana, Ever, Lis, Erza, and Kiana were behind her. Ever was holding a little bundle in her arms. Lucy's face instantly brightened at the sight of the baby. "Hi guys!" She said and waved, instantly getting greetings in return.

She missed her friends greatly, it wasn't the same without them. Lucy smiled as she got to talk to Ever, holding baby Iris. Her daughter had Elfman's white hair and Ever's dark brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, just like her mother. Lucy talked to the girls for a long time, but soon she knew she had to go. She waved goodbye and turned on the lacrima. Setting it down on the table, she could feel tears in her eyes. She leaned against the counter and looked out of the window. She didn't realize tears were running down her face as spaced out. She soon felt strong arms wrap around her and a face nuzzling against her neck. She turned to see Laxus holding her close. She gave him a sad smile and his hand caressed her cheek. His thumb wiped her tears off her cheek. "I'm sorry you have to go through this" He whispered, leaning close to her. His forehead was resting against hers. She bit her lip and carefully held his cheek. "Laxus…" she whispered softly.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her, soon their lips met in a sweet kiss. Lucy could have melted right then and there. Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders as he cradled her face gently. When they pulled back for breath, she was panting gently. Her face was the color of a tomato, she just knew it. She peeked up at him from below her lashes to see she wasn't the only one though. Laxus' face and neck had hints of red and he stood up straighter. He was biting his lower lip as Lucy watched him. It drove her crazy. "Laxus" She whispered once again gaining his attention.

When he looked back down at her Lucy crashed their lips together once more, pushing him against the counter. He was surprised at first but happily kissed her back. He leaned down to make it easier on her, resting his hands on her hips. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him close. Laxus moved to deepen the kiss, softly licking her bottom lip, asking for permission. She happily obligated, opening her mouth for him. He gently explored her mouth as she did the same, their tongues tangling in a dance.

Soon however air was needed once more, they pulled away as a little trail of saliva connected them still. Both were panting, the lust clear in their eyes. Laxus carefully picked her up and set her on the counter, his hands playing with the soft skin of her exposed hips thanks to her shorts. Lucy grabbed the edge of her tank top, pulling it off and throwing in the corner of the room. Sure Laxus had seen Lucy in a bikini, he knew what her breasts looked like. This though, was more intimate, and he couldn't help but stare at her flat stomach, and perfect breasts. He seriously wondered what she looked like naked.

Lucy giggled and tilted his chin so he was looking up at her. "My eyes are up here you know" She whispered teasingly. His blush came back and she smiled at him. Lucy leaned down to kiss him again. His hands snuck up to rub her side and carefully cupped her breasts through her pink lace bra. She gasped into their kiss, letting out a little moan. She could feel him smirk against her lips and she almost rolled her eyes.

"Laxus" She groaned and he let out a little laugh. "Lucy" He purred and went to kiss her again when they were interrupted by an all to familiar cry. Lucy groaned as she pulled away from him. He grabbed her and held her still "Wait" He whispered "Maybe she'll stop". Luck however wasn't on their side as there was another scream from their baby. She sighed and patted his chest. "I have to get her" She pouted and Laxus let her go with a little growl.

She walked into the master to see the fussy baby was up and squirming around. She was clearly not happy, though Laxus and Lucy weren't either. She picked her up and carried her to the changing table Virgo thankfully set up for them. Soon Ellie felt better with a clean diaper and being naked. She giggled happily and Lucy felt an arm on her shoulders. "So what is the little mood killer want?" Ellie glared at her daddy and she tried kick him. "Looks like you pissed her off" Lucy laughed and handed her to him. They both made the same exact pouting face at her and she smiled. "You two babies, you'll be fine" she laughed.

Ellie huffed and looked away and Laxus looked down at her. "Some princess she thinks she is" He smirked and held her up in the air "You better not be mad at me little girl, I can kick your butt" He teased. Ellie kicked her feet and waved hands around. Lucy smiled at them playing and turned to the door outside. "I'm going to get the laundry."

"Lucy" Laxus called out and she turned to back to him. He had a beautiful smile on his face, Ellie on his hip as she laid her head against him. It was the perfect sight, she wished she had a camera to capture the father daughter moment. "Lets go swimming, Ellie wants to go into the water" She laughed and nodded, walking back. "Let me change" She smiled and put on her white bikini with the pink flowers. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pushed her bangs out of her face. When she came back out Laxus was in a black pair of trunks and Ellie was in a baby swimsuit that was black with pink polka dots.

Laxus studied her and groaned internally. Honestly the woman would be the death of him. Her body was perfect and it drove his dragon mad. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back from her. She walked closer and grabbed Ellie from his arms. Gently she grabbed his hand with a smile and they walked out to the beach. She could feel the soft sand between her toes and the warm sun against her skin. She loved it, reminding her back of the time when she was first here for the S-class trials.

Looking at Laxus, she studied his face on their walk to the water. If it hadn't been for him, who knows what would have happened. She most likely wouldn't be here. So much has happened since then, she couldn't believe it. Soon she felt the water against her feet. She broke her gaze on him and looked down at the clear water. She carefully walked until the water was at her hips and Ellie could dip her feet in.

Ellie giggled and happily dipped her feet into the warm ocean. Lucy looked to see Laxus floating in the water next to them. She smiled and set Ellie on his stomach, resting her head against his knees. Laxus peeked over at her and wrapped his arm around her waist so she couldn't float away. He was just simply enjoying relaxing. They knew they should be worried but here on the island they should be safe, giving them some reassurance and letting them finally relax.

* * *

Yay another chapter done! Im so happy :) Honestly kind of lost what I am going to do with this story, so if anyone has any ideas Ill gladly listen:)

So what did you guys think of Ellie's full name? Also that little steamy make-out scene ;) Let me hear your thoughts! review!

 **Review reply time!**

 **Guest:** **Why thank you :)**

 **CoSmO333:** **I love daddy Laxus! He is so fun to write :) I can't wait to give him more babies!**

 **KayLucyLover: I'm happy you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Guest: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **LadyAllyssa: You got your kiss! (and then some ;) hopefully you get more soon!) Daddy Laxus is honestly so fun! I love it so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Jozanimelover: I'm so glad you like it! It means a lot to me! **

**LunaStarLady:** **Ever's baby is a girl, but I still can see how Elfman is gonna call her manly. I couldn't help but make her a girl, just seemed to fit lol. I think Lucy has certainly warmed up to the dragon slayer now ;) and they will get their chance to finally be together! Ellie is such a fun character. I can see her so much as a baby version of Laxus who has her fun Mira moments. Not to mention picking up habits from Mama Lucy. I really love her to death, I cant wait to make her a mischievous little toddler! Hope you enjoyed~**

 **Wallace11: Thank you so much! and I hope Laxus and Lucy didn't seemed to sped up but then again they are mated and drawn to each other, there wasn't much more time they could wait haha. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Kurahieiritr JIO:** **Yes I am very happy Laxus is getting into a daddy role and Lis is okay. And yeah Ever did, but its okay because Iris wasn't born too early and it wasn't that hard of a labor for Ever! And well just have to see about Ivan~ but Lucy and Laxus will be getting better with each other. :) i hope you enjoyed!**

Alright everyone! That is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Let me all know what you think! I love you all so much and thank you all for the support and love!

This chapter is of course dedicated to my lovely best friend Kayla

~Kelly


	13. Love?

Lucy POV

Lucy stood in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cut vegetables for their dinner. She was going to make something healthy, something that could easily fill up the appetite of the dragon man she was currently living with. She knew the second he entered the house. She was starting to become more aware of the dragon slayer, she caught herself staring at him more and more. Memorizing every muscle he used whenever he did anything. It didn't help that most of the time her was shirtless, who wouldn't stare at the man built like a greek god.

She heard him flop on the couch in the living room. He let out a growl of frustration and she let out at laugh. She knew that he was bored, honestly it's not like there was much to do here. She got him a beer from the fridge and walked over to him. She decided it was better to make friends. She handed it to him with a smile and he took it gratefully.

He took a drink before looking at her. "I don't hear Ellie" he questioned. "Yeah, the spirits wanted some time with her and let her meet the king" She smiled to herself. "They're quite smitten with her honestly" Laxus smiled at her "That's good that they like her" He took another drink and thought. "So what you're saying is were alone?" He smirked, getting a dirty thought.

Lucy looked back at him "Yeah we're alone?" She asked innocently. She turned to go back to the kitchen, scared her food would burn. Lucy felt hands on her hips, dragging her back to the couch. She ended up falling backwards and right into Laxus' lap. "What are you doing?" she turned her head to look at him. Before she could get an answer though, her lips were connected to his in a breathtaking kiss. She gasped against his lips and he took advantage of it, snaking his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and her hands tangled into his shirt, pulling him close.

He softly bit her bottom lip, sucking it as his hands rubbed down her sides. She gently groaned against his lips before pulling away to breathe. Laxus wasn't letting her go though, his arms tightening around her waist. His lips explored the exposed skin of her neck and upper chest. When his lips passed over his bite mark, a wave of pleasure washed through her. She couldn't hide the moan that escaped her lips. Laxus looked up at her with a devious smirk that made her insides turn to mush. Lucy's face was flush, from the heat and his actions.

He kissed his way to her collarbone, leaving little bites along the way. Lucy threaded her fingers through his spikey blonde hair, gently tugging at the roots. "Laxus" she purred and looked at the dragon slayer. Her attraction to him was undeniable, she could feel the pull from their mating. "Lucy" he whispered and his hands now rested on her ass. "I want nothing more then to take you to the bedroom and ravish you all night long, but I need your permission."

The young blonde blushed more but nodded her head. Laxus smirked before standing up, holding the woman close to him as he took off for the bedroom. Lucy had her face hidden against Laxus' neck. She hadn't had sex since her one night stand, to say she was nervous is an understatement. Laxus definitely bigger than the last guy she was with. The man was a fucking giant and all muscle. There was no way his dick wouldn't be fucking big. It made her bite her lip at the thought. It would probably hurt and feel fucking amazing at the same time.

Laxus soon laid her on the bed, looking at her lovingly. His stormy eyes practically glowed with his excitement. He let out a growl, causing her to shiver. Laxus couldn't help himself as he looked at her body. Her beautiful creamy leg, small waist, full breasts, and her absolutely beautiful face. He leaned down to kiss her once again, his fingers playing with the edge of her tank top. He felt the woman getting frustrated and she just ripped off the damn tank top. He chuckled at her being so impatient.

Laxus couldn't laugh for long though, too distracted by the way her full breasts spilled out of her bra. He could feel himself hardening. Lucy wasted no time in taking off her bra, throwing it in the corner of the room. That caused Laxus to pounce, pinning the blonde to the bed as his mouth attacked her chest.

Lucy moaned loudly as his mouth found her nipple, sucking on it hard. Pleasure pulsed through her as she could feel his sharp teeth on her skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying his assault on her breasts. Moans fell from her lips as the man roughly bit her sensitive skin. Her hands tangled in his hair, pushing him more into her large chest. Laxus' hands moved to pull off the shorts from Lucy's hips. He pulled them down her long legs, leaving her in just her panties.

Laxus pulled away to admire her state of nakedness, leaving the girl whining softly. She looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "you know, it's not fair for only me to be undressed" she whispered. He smirked before taking off his shorts, surprising Lucy because he was commando. Her eyes widened at the sight of his length. He could only laugh cockily "think you can handle this?" He purred in her ear.

Lucy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being all cocky. She was nowhere near a virgin. She wasn't a whore either though. Laxus deserved a bit of his own teasing. She moved quickly, sitting up and pushing him off the bed. Laxus looked up at her in surprise but she just mimicked his usual cocky smirk. She got on her knees, her hands pinning his hips to the bed as she teasingly bit at his thigh. She heard his take in a breath of surprise.

She felt powerful in this position. She could do whatever she wanted to the man and he would have to comply. She peeked up to see him sitting up and looking at her curiously. She stared into his eyes, refusing to look away as her tongue licked him from his base up to his tip. She watched as his eyes widened and he moaned loudly. She went to lick him again when his hand moved to grab her face and she was forced to look up at him. His eyes were hungry and she knew it was just for her. It was a beautiful feeling, to feel so wanted.

"What do you think you're doing little girl?" He asked softer than the look in her eyes. She blushed brightly "I wanted you to feel good" she mumbled out and he only smiled. He easily picked her up, laying her next to him on the bed. He pulled their almost naked bodies together, her breasts pushing into his naked chest. He was gentle as he moved her hair "I appreciate that, and believe me I want that beautiful mouth of yours" he whispered and kissed her softly "But if I don't get in you soon my dragon just might go crazy" he said and moved back to pin her to the bed.

She could only blush more and nod. Their actions were more gentle as he kissed her once more. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and he pulled them off of her. Lucy could only blush more, with Laxus everything was so different. She looked at him, one hand tangling in his hair and the other ran down his chest. Laxus' hands held her hips as moved to gentle spread her legs, resting himself in between them. She groaned, feeling the head of his swollen cock rub against her sensitive clit. Laxus took a hold of his erection and gently teased her entrance, getting moans from her sweet lips. Soon her moans turned into frustrated groans and even a growl.

"Laxus" she groaned and he smirked before pushing himself inside her. She gasped and her eyes widened. It had been so long and well Laxus was obviously the biggest. He tensed but her legs attempted to wrap around his hips and push on his back. "Laxus" She moaned softly. He couldn't help himself at his name on her lips. He pushed all the way until they were completely connected, his dragon purring in satisfaction to finally be complete with his mate.

Laxus softly moved, pulling out before thrusting back in. Lucy was fucking loving the feeling. She wanted more though. Her arms wrapped around his neck "faster" she whispered in his ear. Well who was Laxus to deny his beautiful mate. His thrusts became faster, their hips meeting as he did. Lucy was loving the feeling though, moaning like a whore as his cock filled her in ways she's never felt. She had no idea if the sex felt this amazing because of their mating or if Laxus really just was a god in the sheets.

His movements were fast a rapid, his one hand held her hip while the other kept himself balanced above her. He leaned down to kiss his mark on her neck and the way she gasped as pleasure shot through them both. He moaned loudly against her skin, feeling the end coming soon. Their hips moved fast together, their movements rapid and hard as he kept his mouth on her mark. Pleasure was coursing through them like lightning, licking every inch of their bodies. Lucy let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her end hit hard and sudden. It only caused Laxus to meet his own. With a groan of her name on his lips, hot streams filled her as he moved his hips through their orgasms. It left them both panting, sweaty, and feeling incredible. Little did they know that Laxus magic actually knocked out the lights and any electronics on the island.

Laxus looked down at his little mate, her eyes were closed and her hair was fanned around her. He leaned down to softly kiss her lips, when he pulled away a smile was on her lips. "Wow" she mumbled softly and her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. He grinned and gently slipped out of her, the feeling of loss made him groan. He moved them up the bed and helped tuck her under the blankets and against his chest. She snuggled in and looked at him sleepily. "I love you" She whispered before falling asleep.

Laxus was shocked as he looked at the little blonde mage in his arms. Could she really love him or was it just the sex? Yes it was mind fucking blowing, it felt like the heavens and earth all came crashing down upon him in the most beautiful way. He softly kissed her forehead and felt his own eyes shut. "I love you too blondie" he mumbled before falling asleep with her.

* * *

So uh yeah its been almost a year and I am so sorry. I have excuses but I know you guys don't want to hear them. I hope the Lemon makes up a little bit of it. I have no idea how this Lemon is. I have never posted a Lemon on here before so let me know and I'll try to improve. Thank you all so much for reading. Please review! I'm going to try to get back into writing. I would love to finish this story, I really would. I love you all so much.

This chapter and story is dedicated to my beautiful wifey Kayla. Thank you so much baby girl for all you do for me! I love you!

Alright please review!

~Kelly


	14. Morning

Hi everyone! I hope this was fast enough! Its short I know but it just ended too perfectly! I hope you enjoy it beautiful people! If you reviewed last week I am replying to them at the end! I love you guys! Enjoy!

This chapter is of course dedicated to my best friend and wifey Kayla! I love you babe!

Hey did you guys know we just had the two year birthday! Happy birthday story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fairy tail (I wish!) I do own Ellie and Saika though!

* * *

Lucy woke up very confused. She was pretty positive she was naked cuddling her dragon slayer when she fell asleep, but when she woke up their bed was strangely absent of him. She got up and groaned at her sore muscles. "Guess sleeping on a hard chest isn't ideal for neck support" she mumbled as she tried to rub the sore muscles of her neck. She got up and slipped on a simple sundress. She had an idea that it wouldn't be wise to hunt for Laxus stark naked.

She wondered out of the bedroom, hearing noise from the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and had to stifle her laugh behind her hand. In the kitchen was Laxus, Ellie on his hip as he was attempting to cook. And by the sound of his frustrated growls and Ellie's adorable giggles, he was failing miserably. She leaned against the wall, watching the shirtless man try to cook something on the stove while Ellie wiggled in his arms, arguing with him in her adorable babble.

She snuck behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his stomach and her face pushed into his back as she hugged him from behind "I was wondering where my morning sex was but I see the baby is back" she smirked. She felt Laxus' chest rumble as he laughed. He turned and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Ellie noticed her and screamed in excitement. She wiggled and tried to get to Lucy. She gently took the wiggling infant and smiled down at her as she cuddled her chest "I missed you too bugaboo. Did you have fun?" She smiled as the little blonde girl peeked up at them with a big toothless grin.

Laxus felt pride swell in his chest as he looked down at his little family. His mate holding his child close. It only made his dragon try to convince him that they needed to make Lucy pregnant and have their own little pack of dragon and celestial babies. Laxus shook his head, as much as he liked the image, he knew they weren't ready. Ellie was already a handful enough as it was. Not to mention the threat of his father. No babies would have to wait till their lives were actually stable.

Lucy looked up at her dragon and arched her brow at him. "Hey earth to Laxus, are you okay?" She asked as he had this stupid grin on his face. He looked into her eyes and shrugged before smelling his burning food. "shit!" he yelled and turned around to see the scrambled eggs he was making were completely ruined. Burned so much he wasn't even sure if Natsu would try them.

Hearing his growls and yells, Lucy peeked around his arm. On the stove was a pan with some black stuff in it. She wrinkled her nose. "while this is sweet, why don't you take Ellie and I'll cook us breakfast"

Laxus sighed and nodded his head "Okay" he said and gently took Ellie from her arms. Ellie fussed and tried to reach for her mommy. Lucy smiled and kissed the little girls forehead "It's okay baby, I'm here, I always will be" She smiled at her softly.

Saika Pov

She walked down the long underground corridor, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She walked outside Ivan's door, hearing moans of pain through the door. It wasn't something unusual. He like to obviously torture his prisoners in some demented ways. He liked to experiment. Trying to find new ways to make his super weapon. None of the mages were ever powerful enough though, and usually died in the process or shortly afterwards.

She knocked on the door but was ignored. A frown graced the snake woman's lips. When she heard a grunt that was obviously her master's she thrust the door open, ready for a fight. She however was not expecting to see such a sight. A young man bent over Ivan's desk, his ass in the air. What was more surprising was the sight of Ivan's dick in the young man's ass. Her master was roughly thrusting and clearly enjoying himself with this young man. He wasn't shy and looked right at her as he continued to move as if it was the most normal thing ever.

Her face was obviously a bright red and she turned to look away "I'm sorry sir, I thought you were under attack" She mumbled and heard the older man laugh. "Wait outside, I want to hear your report on what happened" He grunted. She nodded and closed the door with a slam. She was leaning against it but the now obvious sex sounds still assaulted her ears.

It was no secret in the guild that their master enjoyed the company of men and women but she had never seen him with a male lover. It threw her for a loop and hurt her heart a bit. No one wanted to see the man they love fucking anyone else. She sat in the hall, hiding her face in her knees. Saika was a confident and beautiful woman but in that moment she felt like nothing but a hurt child.

Soon the door opened to reveal the young man in a bare state of dress. He looked at her and blushed "Sorry" he mumbled in a squeaky voice before running down the hall. She shook her head before standing up. Ivan was standing in the doorway, waiting for her. His chest was bare and he just wore boxers around his hips. He didn't care who saw his state of nakedness.

He would have been an idiot not to know about Saika's crush on him, he loved using it to his advantage. Saika would do anything for him, taking pride in being his right hand. He motioned the woman in, a hand on her lower back. "My dear, what information did you find out?" He grinned and made his way with her to his desk. It was still in a disarray from his actions not to long ago. She sat across from him and sighed.

Saika began explaining all about her mission, from poisoning Lucy and blaming it on a the blue pegasus mage, to having to heal her. She also explained all she knew about Laxus and Lucy mating and how protective Ivan's son is about his mate and daughter. The man seemed to grow more angry and growled. She suddenly saw him sit up and a smirk grow on his lips. "Saika come here"

The woman listened, coming to sit closer to him on the arm of his chair. He was grinning up at her like a child. "Sir?" She asked softly. Honestly the grin reminded her of a shark. "Saika my dear, what is one way to make a dragon come out of hiding?" He asked. She could only look at him confused. He laughed and patted her knee. "It's easy way to get him off the island, we just need to lure off Lucy and we have them. She is the key to Laxus and my granddaughter" He could only grin more, evil glint clearly in his eye. "Were going after Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

So um plot twist? okay not really lol. It might have shocked some of you but others probably not. I was going to make it longer but it just ended so well! Ill update soon I promise! Please please review! They make me so happy and inspire me to keep writing!

 **Takumi scarlet:** was that soon enough?

 **Tiernank:** I'm happy I made it worth it! Thank you for loving my story! i'm glad my first lemon wasn't as horrible as I felt it was!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **KatieBoom:** Thank you! glad to be back. I'm glad the lemon was okay!

 **Ladyallyssa:** First i've ever published! I was so nervous! I'm happy you enjoy my story!

 **CoSmO333:** Thank you for reading! I'm happy the lemon was good!

 **Guest:** I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

 **LunaStarLady:** Thank you for being understanding! Thank you for reading!

 **Desna:** Im still so sorry for taking so long! thank you for understanding and still reading! I just absolutely enjoy writing Laxus, Lucy, Ellie! Its so much fun, I hope you enjoy this chapter

 **Love Crimson Red Ray88:** I'm sorry! Im trying to update faster! I hope it was okay

 **Kurahieirtr JIO:** Thank you for understanding hun! I just adore your reviews, theyre always so insightful! Dont worry it was electric stove, no house fires for lucy to deal with! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Dogscrool5:** I wrote more!

* * *

Okay thats all I Have this time everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!

Love Kelly!


End file.
